The True Gabriella Montez
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella's abusive ex-boyfriend transfers over to East High, Gabriella is forced to work with him on a school project...a marriage project. What happens when he actually starts to believe he and Gabriella are married? How will Troy handle all this?
1. Fears or Reality

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my first chapter to my new story. Please read "The True Troy Bolton" before reading this one. Let me know if I should continue with it or not. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, stop, stop, please, stop! Help! Someone help! Please anybody please help me!"<p>

Those cries were coming from Gabriella Montez as she tossed and turned in bed, tears streaming unstoppable down her cheeks as she cried out loud.

"Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry stop it please! It's not true! Please, please, please stop it!"

She was having the same nightmare she's had for the past couple of nights. Ever since she learned her abusive ex-boyfriend was transferring to her school the nightmares had come and they hadn't stopped since.

"No, no, please, please, I swear I didn't do anything please! Stop it! No!"

"Gabriella, Gabriella wake up."

The nightmares had gotten so bad that her father Carlos agreed to allow her to sleep in his room with him.

"STOP IT! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!" She was now screaming on top of her lungs as she thrashed wildly in bed, with tears still falling down her cheek. "HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

She screamed and finally woke up. She was panting hard as she looked around the room. When she saw her father she fell into his arms just crying hysterically. He rocked her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, you're ok, you're safe. Shhh you're safe. I'm right here, you're safe." He cooed in her ear.

She cried herself back to sleep and Carlos sighed. He knew it wouldn't be long before another nightmare attacked her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy, her boyfriend, came over.<p>

"Hey, how is she?" he asked Carlos.

He just sighed. "Look for yourself." He pointed into the living room where Gabriella was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her, dark circle under her eyes, her skin white as snow, a cup of milk in her hands. She looked physically and emotionally exhausted.

Troy looked to her and sighed. "I always knew she was scared of this guy. I just never knew it was this bad. Gabriella always seemed so tough."

"She is tough, Troy, she's very tough, but at the same time she's very easily hurt and she doesn't trust easily. So when someone breaks that trust it's very hard for her to get over. Especially when someone betrays her the way this boy did."

"I can't even think what it was like for you at the hospital, what stopped you from going to kill this freak?"

"If Gabriella wasn't clinging to me as tight as she was, I would've grabbed my shot gun and blown his brains out, along with the entire West High student body."

Troy chuckled. "I would have paid big money to see that."

Carlos smiled. "Do you have plans for today? I need to get some work down at the office, but I'm not comfortable leaving her alone."

"No, yeah, sure, I'll stay with her. I'll see if I can get a smile out of her."

"That would be nice."

They both walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey, Brie Bear, how you feeling?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella looked to her father. "I'm so tired but I don't want to close my eyes for even a second."

Carlos sighed. He kissed her forehead. She was clammy and warm. "Try and get some rest, I think you're getting sick. I've got to run to the office for a while…"

"Daddy, No, please don't…."

"Troy, will be staying here with you while I'm gone."

Gabriella seemed to relax.

"If you need anything call me."

Gabriella nodded. Carlos gave her one last kiss and left. Troy sat down and pulled Gabriella into his arms. She pulled her feet onto the ground and lay on his chest.

Troy kissed her head. "You're safe; nobody is going to hurt you. I'm right here." He gently rocked her, stroked her hair, rubbed her back, and sang to her all at the same time. It wasn't long before Gabriella fell into a deep sleep. Troy just hoped it lasted.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Carlos returned home. He smiled when he saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He went over to the couch and stroked her hair.<p>

"How long?" he asked.

Troy looked at the clock. "Well, since you left so about four or five hours."

"That's great. I normally can't get her to sleep more than two hours at a time. What's your secret?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have one."

Carlos chuckled. He sat down by Gabriella's feet. "Has she talked to you about it?"

Troy shook his head. "She won't open up to me."

Carlos sighed. "Honestly, I think her fear is actually worse than the actual meeting will be. In her mind this guy will walk right up to her, in the middle of a crowded hallway and beat her to a pulp."

Troy nodded. "I love her but she is letting her fear stop her from thinking rationally."

"I just can't seem to help her. I don't understand this; I thought she was over this."

"I don't think she ever "got over it" She moved to a new school and got to start a new life for herself so she saw him less. Therefore she could push him to the back of her mind and never think about it again. But she never really healed."

Carlos sighed. "I don't know what to do or how to help her."

"I think Gabriella needs to see that East High isn't West High, and that she is safe at this school. Students won't stand there and watch as someone beats another person up. The geeks don't get beat up just for being smart. Basketball jocks can hang with anyone they want, not just the cheerleaders. I mean….East High is very much against stinking to the status quo. I just wish Gabriella could see that."

"Hopefully it will. Hopefully her first day there will be better than she thinks and she won't be scared anymore."

Troy nodded. "I'm going to do what I can to make sure it happens."

"I know, I trust you."

Troy smiled and looked down to Gabriella. He kissed her head and continued to rub her back. Carlos allowed Troy to stay the night and Gabriella slept through the night without any nightmares.

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning she smiled at Troy smiled down at her.<p>

"Morning, sleepy head."

She blushed. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Almost all day."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you needed your sleep."

They shared a kiss.

"So, I'm guessing no nightmares?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Not one."

"Good."

"Is my Dad angry?"

"Nah, he's just happy you're feeling better. He left for work early this morning so it's just the two of us. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…"

"If you want to talk…we can talk."

"Talking about it won't change anything, Troy. What's the point?"

"It might make you feel better."

Gabriella sighed and sat up leaning against the headboard. "What do you want me to say, Troy? You know how I feel, you know I'd rather be homeschooled than go back this semester but I don't have a choice."

"Brie, I think you're making yourselves think all these terrible things because you're so scared and because of what you've seen in your nightmares. But in reality, he's not going to get within 20 feet of you unless I'm with you."

"You're on the basketball team again, Troy. Second period I'm alone."

"Yeah, he's on the team to."

Gabriella just shook her head. "I know him, he'll find a way around it and he'll find a way to get me alone."

"Gabriella, you two broke up long before he beat you up, so he's not going to want to get back together with you now."

"No, but he is angry, and when he's angry I'm his favorite target."

Troy sighed. "What are you so scared, specifically, what about seeing him again scares you. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Troy, if I tell you, then it will happen. "

"Where did you learn that logic?" Troy chuckled.

She didn't answer.

"I think you don't want to talk about it because a part of you knows it's crazy and won't ever happen."

Gabriella just sighed and didn't respond. Troy sighed mentally, whenever he pushed too much or asked too many questions she shut down and stopped talking. He knew the best thing to do was to distract her and take her mind off things.

"Oh ok, The Silent Treatment. I get it. Don't worry, you'll talk to me soon enough, in fact you will be smiling in 3 seconds. 3…2…1…" he rolled over so he was on top of her and started to tickle her sides. She broke out into giggles squirming to get away as she tried and failed at pushing him away. Troy smirked when he saw this. It had been way to long since he saw her smile

"Are you going speak to me now?" he asked as he stopped to let her breathe.

She shook her head but a smile remained on her lips. She knew what she going to get by saying no and she didn't care. Troy smirked. "Fine, don't say you weren't warned." He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach a couple times. Gabriella giggled and squirmed trying to push him away.

"What about now?" he asked.

Again she shook her head.

"Oh, I see how it is. Ok, fine, if that's how you want to play, then you've left me with no other choice."

She poked her tongue out at him. He gasped playfully. "Oh now you're really asking for it, better yet you're ribs are asking for it." He lifted her shirt higher and started to tickle her ribs and blow raspberries at the same time. Gabriella screamed and burst into laughter. When she tried to push him away he grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head.

"If you want me to stop you have to say it."

"Sto-stop!" she choked out.

He chuckled and stopped. "There, that's better. Now you're smiling and feeling better."

"Smiling…yes…feeling better…not so much. I just…"

"You're scared?"

Gabriella nodded. "I've never been more scared in my entire life."

Troy sighed. "Look, come Monday, you'll be fine. I'm not going to leave you alone all day."

"Can I come to practice with you?"

"If you'll feel safer but…I honestly think you'll be safer away from the gym. He'll be on the team too."

"I just want to be with you." She said in a whimper. "Being with you is the only place I feel safe."

"Oh, Brie, come here."

He pulled her into his arms and let her crying into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. Back to school was always rough for anybody but Gabriella it was going to be a living nightmare. He just hoped she was ready to face it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Yeah, I know Gabriella is acting very babyish and scared but if you believe something long enough you start to believe it to be true so she's made up her mind that her ex (who you will meet in the next chapter) is going to beat her up first chance he gets and that's why she is so upset. **

**Anyway, what do you think? Should I continue? Leave me your thoughts in a review...**

**Also for updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes fun pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. The Marriage Project

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Now just to give you guys a heads up, I'll be going out of town for a little while so I won't be updating for 2 weeks the longest but I promise when I get back I'll do my best to give you guys another update. On with the chapter:**

* * *

><p>Monday came quickly and to say Gabriella was scared was an understatement. She was shaking beyond control and all but hyperventilating where she stood in front of the school building. "I can't….I can't go….in…in there." She gasped out.<p>

"Gabriella, Angel, I understand you're scared but you need to breathe. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you." Troy told her.

"He's….he's going to…to kill me."

"No one is going to kill you. Gabriella. I promise you'll be perfectly safe."

"Please don't…don't leave…me."

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

He took her hand and together they walked inside. They got their books and everything for the new semester.

"Mrs. Darbus for home room and drama again…great." Troy groaned.

"W-w-we ha-ha- sec-sec-second period a-a-part." Gabriella stuttered.

Troy sighed. The more scared she got the harder she was getting to understand.

"Brie, listen to me, I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I'll protect you always, I promise."

Gabriella just looked to him his eyes full of fear. Troy kissed her head and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped them tightly and protectively around her waist. She cuddled closer to him and relaxed instantly. She always felt the safest in Troy's arms. It was something she'd never be able to explain but it just happens.

Her breathing returned to normal and she stopped shaking.

"That's my girl, just relax. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you."

They walked together, like that, to homeroom. Troy sat down keeping Gabriella in his arms. He kissed her head.

"You feel like sitting in your own seat?"

She shook her head.

He chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Ok, what about the seat next to me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving your arms."

He smiled softly and kissed her temple. "Baby, nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

"They will if you're not holding me."

Troy sighed. He loved her and he'd do anything for her but she had to see that she was safe here, even if he wasn't holding her. He stood up and sat her down at the desk next to his. She whimpered. He knelt down by her.

"I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

He kissed her forehead and sat back down in his chair. Gabriella started to shake again as her breathing increased. Troy sighed. He forced himself not to take her back into his arms. She had to see that she was safe and she had to realize that nobody was going to hurt her. He stayed strong…until she started to cry. Her tears were his one true weakness. He could never deny her anything when she was crying. He quickly lifted her back into his arms and settled her on his lap. He scratched her back and kissed the back of her head gently until she calmed down. Gabriella calmed down until "he" walked into the room. Gabriella whimpered instantly curling herself into a ball and trying to hide herself in Troy's chest.

"It's ok it's ok. I'm right here, shhh, shhh." Troy soothed. Of course the boy sat right next to him. He looked over at Gabriella and smirked. "Hey, Gabriella, long time no see."

Gabriella actually screamed. Troy growled. He had done that just to upset her. He hugged her close and rubbed her back. "Shhh you're safe. I'm right here, you're safe. I promise. Shh." He cooed.

Gabriella uncurled herself but stayed close to Troy in his arms on his lap. She felt safe as long as Troy's arms were around her.

Mrs. Darbus walked in and sat on her chair. She looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez I understand you are a couple but there is no need for you two to sit like that. Please move right now."

"No." Troy said firmly. "Neither of us are moving."

"Excuse me? Mr. Bolton do you plan on letting Gabriella sit with you the entire class?"

"Yes, actually I do. Got a problem with that?"

He knew he was asking for trouble but he promised Carlos he'd keep Gabriella safe and comfortable. He would keep that promise no matter what it took.

"Mr. Bolton, do you really want detention on your first day back?"

"No, I don't want detention, but if that's the price I've got to pay for my girlfriend feeling safe and comfortable, than great sign me up."

Gabriella sighed. She slowly stood up and moved to the open seat behind Troy. She didn't want him to get detention because of her.

"Much better, Ms. Montez a reminder you're 17 years old. Not four, you don't need to be held 24/7 like some kind of baby. "

A few kids laughed. Gabriella turned red and buried her face in her hands. Troy growled. So far today was turning out to be a terrible day.

* * *

><p>After homeroom was over Troy got up and went over to Gabriella. He rubbed her back; she had spent the entire class with her face buried. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.<p>

"Oh Brie…"

His heart broke. She had spent the entire class crying silently. He took her back into his arms and held her close rubbing her back. She calmed down instantly. She buried her face in his shoulder and clung to him tightly, and wrapped her legs around his waist."

Troy carried her out of the room. He honestly didn't know where to take her. She was supposed to go to math next but she didn't seem to want to leave him, but if he took her to practice there was a sure change she'd see "him" again.

"Baby, tell me what you want to do. I will take you to practice with me if you want or I can leave you at Math with Taylor. She'll look out for you."

Gabriella whimpered and just clung tighter to him. Troy sighed. He kissed her cheek. "Come on, talk to me, Angel, what do you want?"

"I want to stay right here." She whimpered.

"Brie, even if you come to practice with me, I won't be able to hold you."

"Can we go home?"

"Do you really feel that uncomfortable here?"

She nodded. "Please, just take me home."

Troy sighed. "Both our parents are working. You'd be home alone."

"You'd be with me."

"I'd have to come back to school."

She whimpered. Troy sighed. He knew deep down it was best to keep her from the gym. So that's what he would do. He walked to the classroom and went inside. He sat Gabriella down on the stools she whimpered. He smiled softly and started to smother her face with kisses. She giggled and brought her hands up to cover her face when she did that Troy's hands went to her ribs and tickled her.

She shrieked and quickly pushed his hands away uncovering her face allowing him to continue with the kisses. It was an endless battle. When she tried to cover her face he tickled her and when he tried to cover her ticklish spots he's kiss her face.

"Troy, stop it."

He chuckled and stopped. He kissed her forehead just once. "You'll be fine here for an hour. I promise. I'll meet you by your locker after practice all right?"

Gabriella sighed and nodded. He kissed her one last time and left the room. Gabriella inhaled and exhaled deeply.

* * *

><p>After class Gabriella went to her locker to get her stuff for lunch. She couldn't wait for Troy to get here. She felt a poke in her sides making squeal and spin around.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful, long time no see."

It wasn't Troy. It was her ex-boyfriend. Peter Johnson. He was about 5'9 very muscular, blond hair, green eyes. He was one of the guys you knew just by looking at him you wouldn't want to mess with him. She gulped.

"Um… Hi-Hi, Peter."

"Good to see you again. I missed you so much."

"Um….Hi Peter…."

Peter laughed. "Say you missed me too."

"I….Peter…."

"Yes? Come on say it. I know you want to."

"I….um…..nice weather we're having." She blurted out.

She was so scared that she could barely speak. She just blurted out whatever came into her head. Peter laughed. "I'm hurt; you can't even say the words. After all I've done for you. You repay me by acting like this?"

"I…..um…I….."

"Oh my gosh! Shut up you blubbering idiot!"

Gabriella flinched back hitting the locker. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

He moved closer to her. He pressed his body to hers pinning her against the locker and put his face so close to hers she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I will however make you mine again."

"HEY! BACK OFF JOHNSON NOW!"

Peter was pulled off her and she sunk down to the floor suddenly feeling breathless. Someone knelt down in front of her.

"It's ok, you're safe."

It was Chad, but in all honesty, she didn't want Chad. She wanted Troy.

"Troy?" she whimpered.

"He's just finishing up in the shower, he should be here real soon." Chad said softly and gently so he didn't scare her. "Are you ok? Did he touch you?"

"Troy…" she repeated.

Chad sighed. "He'll be here soon. I promise."

* * *

><p>A little later Troy came rushing down the halls. He got down by Gabriella.<p>

"Are you ok, Baby, what did he do to you?"

Gabriella reached out to him. Troy took her without question. She buried her face in his shoulder, clung to his shirt, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Troy sighed. He rubbed her back and gently rocked her. He looked to Chad.

Chad shrugged. "When I got here he had her pinned against the locker and his face was inches from hers but that's all I saw."

"Thanks for helping her out. I'm going to take her outside for some fresh air. Can you save us a seat for lunch?"

"Sure, see you later."

Chad walked off. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head and took off to their secret spot.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the top he sat down on the bench. He removed Gabriella's face from his shoulder and made her look at him. She whimpered.<p>

"Tell me the truth, what did he do to you? Did he touch you in anyway?"

Gabriella looked around with her eyes and didn't answer.

"Gabriella, look at me." Troy said.

She locked eyes with his.

"Did he touch you physically or sexually?"

"No, no, He didn't….he didn't touch me."

"He just scared you?"

Gabriella nodded.

"He said something to you. I can tell, what was it?"

She didn't answer.

Troy sighed. "Come on, Brie, you've got to talk to me."

She looked down at her hands. Troy sighed once more. He knew she wasn't going to say anything. He kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

She just nodded. They locked hands and went to lunch together.

* * *

><p>"So what class do you two have next?" Chad asked during lunch.<p>

"Home economics, sounds pretty boring, but it's a requirement if I want to graduate. Brie and I are taking it together." Troy answered

"Is that with Mrs. Thompson?" Taylor asked.

Troy nodded. "You have her too?"

"Yep, she's new here. This is the first class she's teaching here."

"Oh wonderful, so if she stinks we're the first to know." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled. "If she's good, we're the first to know too."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>After lunch everyone went to their next class. Troy and Gabriella took a seat together in the back. Gabriella seemed to be doing much better than she was before. Troy was glad about that.<p>

Peter walked in and sat down in the front. Gabriella whimpered softly but Troy took her hand and kissed it.

Mrs. Thompson walked in. She was about 6'1 long brown hair, bright red glasses, and brown eyes. She was dressed like she was going to meet the president. Some boys wolf whistled. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy chuckled.

"Hello, students, my name is Mrs. Thompson. You are not to call me anything else."

She wrote her name on the board. "Now, I know it's your first day back and most teachers go easy on you because of that, but I'm not one of them. I was going to wait on this assignment, but what a better way to get to know each other than a paired assignment. "

Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry its fun. You will all get to be married."

Gabriella's eyes lit up. She got to marry Troy? This would be the best and easiest assignment ever.

"I'll be pairing the partner for this assignment. Once I say your names there will be no going back, no trading or asking me to switch partners. Now, you will be married for 2 weeks, at the end of the week you will both come up here and give an oral report on your marriage and how you made it through the tough times. Whoever gives the best report is will not have to write a 3 page paper on the subject. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Ok, let's begin. Troy Bolton you will be paired with Taylor McKessie…."

Gabriella sighed. If Troy was with Taylor who would she be paired with?

"Gabriella Montez you will be paired with…Peter Johnson."

Gabriella turned deathly white. She felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't breathe. There had to be a mistake. Her heart started to race and she felt really dizzy. There had to be some way out of this…she'd never survive being married to this guy.

* * *

><p>When class was over Troy and Gabriella both went up to the teacher's desk.<p>

"Mrs. Thompson, you can't pair Gabriella with Peter. They tried dating once; he beat her to a pulp. Gabriella won't live long enough to give her report."

"Mr. Bolton, I told you before, all marriages are final. Nothing you do or say will change my mind."

"But…." Gabriella started.

"No, buts, if don't do the assignment or divorce Peter you will be getting an F in my class."

"The semester just started!" Troy said.

"Then she better bulk up and work things out with her new husband. Because her marriage is final."

"Please, I'll marry anyone else."

"I have no more to say to you. Please leave."

"But…"

"I said please leave."

Gabriella sighed. Troy took her hand and they walked out of the room. Gabriella's life was just turned into a total nightmare.

* * *

><p>After school Gabriella went home, Peter was with her. The faster they got started on the project the faster they could end it.<p>

Peter sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"All right, so here is how this is going to work. You're the wife so you stay home and you do all the cooking all the cleaning, all the house work. I'll go out make money and when I get home you take care of me. I'm the man so I'm stronger and more powerful than you. You're weak and powerless against me so don't even try to fight it."

"Peter, this is a marriage, I'm not your slave."

"Actually you are. Women's job in life is to be a slave to all men."

"Excuse me, can you repeat that please? I think I just hard you tell my daughter that her job in life was to be your slave. Surely you didn't say that. You and I both know that isn't true." Carlos said as he walked into the room.

Gabriella sighed in relief. She felt a lot better knowing her father was there.

Peter smiled. "Of course, that's what I said. Look, Dude, you're a guy, you know that woman are weak things that are put on this earth to be our slaves."

"Okay. First of all, No matter what else you do or say in this home, do not call me dude. It's Mr. Montez, and second if that is the attitude you're going to have then, I'm pulling my daughter from this project and you will fail the class. So unless you want that you better treat my daughter right."

"Yes, Mrs. Montez." Peter muttered.

Carlos sat down on the chair.

"UM…don't you have somewhere to be?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm very comfortable right here. But don't let me stop you. Go on and work on your project."

Gabriella smiled at her dad. She knew she was safe now. But how long would that last?

* * *

><p>Peter finally went home and Gabriella hugged her father tightly. "Thank you for defending me today." She said.<p>

He hugged her back and kissed her. "I'll always defend you. I promise, I'll always be home when you get home from school so you never have to be alone with him, all right?"

Gabriella nodded. "How did you even find out?"

"Troy called me. He told me what happen."

Gabriella smiled. "He was so great at school today. He really made me feel safe."

"Good, I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabriella stayed in her father's arms. She felt safe with him around, but what about when she was at school working on the project, what about when the two of them were forced to be alone? Would she still feel…or better yet, would she be safe with Peter? Would she be in danger?

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so who loved Troy standing up to Mrs. Darbus in order to protect Gabby? Am I the only one who squeals like a fan girl when that happen? Haha so what do you think about Peter? Don't you just love him? :P Leave me your thoughts in a review. For updates and sneak peeks, and sometimes even cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Bad Boy Bolton or Protective Boyfriend

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Yay, so I found some time for one more update before I leave on my trip. I just started to write, thinking I'd get a few words in and then when I stopped I realized I have over 4,000 words. I was so excited I just had to post it. :D Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Also just a little side note, the story rating has gone up just for safety reason, I hope I didn't lose readers by doing that but I want to be safe. Now on with the story: **

* * *

><p>The next day Gabriella arrived at school and went over to Troy and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful. Everything go ok last night?"

"Troy, why are women put on this earth?" she asked mumbled in his chest.

He chuckled. "UH….well, I don't know, I'm sure every woman has their own purpose and reason for being here, I just have no idea what that is."

"Do you believe it's to be slaves to all men?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

Suddenly it hit Troy and he sighed. He hugged her tighter. "Did he really say that to you? He told you, the only reason you were here is to be his slave?"

Gabriella nodded. "I didn't know men still thought like that."

"Baby, you can't let him get to you. You know that it isn't true."

"I know it isn't true, but it just scared me. He really believes that women are slaves to men, Troy, the look in his eyes when he said that to me….it really scared me."

"Hey, Brie, look at me."

Gabriella looked up at him. "Remember, this is all pretend. You aren't really married to him. Plus in real life, when you get married your husband will treat you will respect."

"Only if it's you."

"Well who else would it be?"

"Um…I don't know. Zac Efron?"

"You're asking to be tickled aren't you?" he teased.

She squealed and went to run but he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Oh no," he laughed. "You've been naughty, you have to be punished."

"Spoken like a true man." Peter said as he walked over. "So, what did my wife do to you? I'll punish her at home."

Gabriella whimpered.

"Ok, one, she s only your wife between the hours of 1 and 2 other than that she is my girlfriend and you are to treat her right. 2, you lay a finger on my girlfriend and I'll beat you so hard your bones will break in ways you never thought possible."

"Yeah, go ahead, you'll get expelled. Then I'll have Gabriella all to myself."

Gabriella whimpered and moved to hide behind Troy. Peter laughed. "She is such a baby! I can't believe you're actually dating her."

Troy growled. "Gabriella is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. Plus if you were a human being instead of a perverted pig, maybe she'd trust you enough to show you her true self."

"Oh I've seen her true self. I did get her before you. I've had my fun, so you can have the leftovers. After all my mom always taught me to share my used toys."

Gabriella whimpered. "I'm not a toy! I'm a human being and I have feelings!"

"Yeah, none that actually matter to me."

Troy growled. "You're the worst husband, I've ever met."

Peter shrugged. "I don't care. I just want action. My wife will give it to me, willingly or unwillingly."

With that he passed Troy, as he passed Gabriella he squeezed her butt. Gabriella screamed. Troy spun around and grabbed his wrist.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

"You can't control that. She's my wife now. See you at home." Peter smirked.

He walked away and Gabriella just broke out in tears. "I hate him! I really hate him! Troy, please help me. Keep me safe!"

Troy turned to Gabriella and sighed. "I know, Angel, I hate him too. Let's try and talk to Mrs. Thompson before class."

Gabriella shook her head. "She won't do anything about it! We've tried."

"Yeah, we've tried too. You're marriage isn't going to work. She needs to change it."

"But she won't!"

"It's worth it to at least try right?"

Gabriella shook her head. "It won't do any good."

Troy sighed. He pulled Gabriella into him and lifted her into his arms. She was so scared and so upset she didn't even want to try asking again because she knew it would be useless. She really believed there was no way out of this.

She cried into his shoulder and clung into him for dear life. Troy rubbed her back and rocked her gently.

She calmed down and they made their way to class. Most of the morning was un-eventful. Then it was time for home economics.

They both went into the room and sat down. Everything was going fine….until the teacher told everyone to meet with their partners and work on their assignments. Peter went over to Gabriella.

"Hey, Angel." He greeted.

He kissed her cheeks and she instantly pulled away and wiped it off.

"Don't touch me, and don't call me Angel."

"Awww, don't be like that, Baby." He put his hand on her thigh.

"I said stop!" she said pushing him away.

"Oh you know you love it."

"NO I don't!"

"Mr. Johnson, less touching, more talking." Mrs. Thompson said.

Peter nodded. "SO, I'm the biggest and best lawyer in the world! Everyone and anyone wants to defend them."

"Wonderful another lawyer." Gabriella muttered thinking back to her mother.

"You are my slave, when I get home dinner is to be waiting on the table nice and hot. Nothing healthy either. I mean fat and greasy. You have to eat strictly salads with no dressings and no toppings. I don't want a fat ugly wife. You get to eat when all the chores are finished."

"What if I want to work?"

"You can't you're too busy. OH but the number one most important rule of this marries, never ever, deny me sex. I get sex when I ask for it. No questions or excuses. Understand."

"Peter, this isn't a real marriage. Sex isn't important."

"Sex is always important. Now do you understand these rules?"

"Yeah, but I don't like them. I will not follow them."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead and see what happens."

"I'm…I'm not scared of you. You won't hurt me in room full of people."

"You're right, but remember before we were talking about punishment? You don't follow the rules and there will be punishment. Even if your little daddy is home. I can make it so he never knows."

Gabriella gulped and nodded.

The bell finally rang and Gabriella was the first to bolt out of the classroom and run as fast as she could to her and Troy's secret spot.

When she reached the top she ledge over the edge panting as if she was going to throw up. She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't handle being married and it had only been 24 hours. She still had two weeks get through. She had no idea how she was going to do that.

"Hey…"

She spun around and saw Troy.

"Troy…."

"I knew you'd be up here. Are you ok?"

"Troy I….I can't….I can't do this anymore." She choked out.

"Do what?"

"Marriage, I can't!"

She sunk down to her knees and started to once again, cry her eyes out. Troy was by her in side in an instant holding her and comforting her.

"I can't….I can't…." Gabriella gasped out.

She was crying so hard it was making her breathless.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Troy soothed. "Can't what, Angel? Can't what?"

"Stay…with….Peter. I can't!"

"OK, ok, shhh, shhh, calm down. Calm down. He's not going to hurt you."

"Troy….2 more weeks….I can't do this!"

"We're going to fix this. I promise we're going to fix this together."

"It' useless to ask Mrs. Thompson. She's already said no. She won't change her mind."

"If we tell her about the way he's treating you maybe she will. Look, we tried; it's all we can do. You tried being married to him and it's not working out. So all we can do it try again and see if we can get your partners switched."

"What if she says no?"

Troy sighed. "Then we will come up with a plan B."

Gabriella sighed. She nodded and buried her face in his chest.

"Brie, you're going to have to tell her the truth. If I do all the talking I'll just sound like a jealous ex. She needs to hear it from you."

Gabriella nodded. "I know. I'll tell her."

"Ok, let's go.'

They both stood up and went back to the classroom.

"Mrs. Thompson, do you have a minute?" Troy asked.

"I've got to get ready for my next class…."

"It won't take long."

"All right, fine."

Gabriella and Troy went over to the desk.

"I want to switch my partners. Please, Peter is terrible to me. He treats me like a slave and not his wife, he's touching me in places I don't want to me touched and he kisses me when I don't want him to kiss me. Please, I tried being married to him. I really did and it's just not working out." Gabriella said.

"It's been 24 hours."

"I know but, I can't take anymore. Please?"

"I don't believe you're actually trying at all. He is your husband, touching and kissing you in normal. Him treating you like a slave is a problem lots of people have. Talk to him about it and work it out. That's the point of this project."

"Hang on, are you saying its ok for him to touch my girlfriend is places that make her uncomfortable, and treat her like a she's nothing more than a slave?" Troy asked.

"No, but this is a real marriage life problem, it'd be a wonderful thing to talk about at the end of how they overcame it together. "

"But, Mrs. Thompson…" Gabriella started but was cut off.

"You have two choices, one swear off all men for life, and live the rest of your life alone in your bedroom, grow up all alone with noting but your 50 cats to be your friend, or you can toughen up and stop acting like such a baby, and do the project with Peter."

"I'll do the project just not with, Peter. Please."

"No, I'm not switching now. Either work it out, or you're going to get an F."

Gabriella sighed and left the room. Troy growled at the teacher. "My mother is a lawyer, so you better pray nothing bad happens to Gabriella in these two weeks. Otherwise I'll sue you for everything you've got."

With that he left the room. He looked around for Gabriella but she was gone. He sighed. How was he going to help her through this?

He looked all over, even their secret spot, and he couldn't find Gabriella anywhere. He sighed and grabbed his phone. He tried calling her but she didn't answer. So he sent her a text message. He was happy when she responded.

_In the bathroom washing my face, meet you in class? _

_I'll wait for you outside the bathroom. I don't want you to be alone. That's spoken from Mr. Overprotective ;) _

He started to head back to the bathroom. When she sent a response.

_Thank you, Troy. I love you so much. _

_I love you too. _

Troy got to the bathroom and waited outside the door for Gabriella to come out. She was taking longer than he expected and was starting to worry. Suddenly there was a loud scream from inside the bathroom, Gabriella's scream.

Troy bolted into the room faster than lighting. He lost his mind when he saw Peter standing in the doorway of one of the stalls; he knew who was in the stall too.

"You sick perverted monster, get out there right now!"

He ran over and grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall. He closed the stall door knowing Gabriella would lock herself in there until it was safe.

"You stay away from her! How dare you invade her privacy like that! You're a sick, twisted, pervert, and if I ever see you around Gabriella when she's not fully clothed I'll strangle you with my bare hands!"

"What if she wants it?"

Troy growled. "Don't test me, Johnson. You've never seen Bad Boy Bolton before, but I will do whatever I have to, to protect the ones I love."

Peter laughed. "You don't scare me. Plus, this wouldn't be the first time I've seen Gabriella's….well…..private area."

Troy growled and slammed him up against the wall. "SHUT UP YOU SICK, FREAK, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"

He punched Peter in the face over and over, until Peter's lip and nose were bleeding.

Then he stopped and let him drop to the floor. "IF I EVER CATCH YOU NEAR MY GIRLFRINED WHEN SHE IS HALF DRESSED I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

"MR. BOLTON!"

Troy turned to see Mrs. Thompson standing there. "What on earth is going on in here?"

"This sick freak was verbally abusing Gabriella while she was going to the bathroom!"

"Ms. Montez is in here?"

"In here." A soft, scared, voice said from inside the stall.

She went over to the stall door and knocked. "Ms. Montez, you need to come out right now."

"No, leave me alone, please leave me alone." She cried.

"Let me try, it. She doesn't trust you; she won't come out for you."

"No, neither of you boys are allowed near Ms. Montez."

"Why not? I didn't do anything to her." Troy argued.

"You have no idea how bad this looks. Mr. Bolton, I just heard you threaten another student and he's bleeding on the floor. Plus there is a scared woman hiding in the bathroom stall. You could be suspended for a long time."

Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, be my guest then. But you'll never get her out."

He knew Gabriella would never listen to her and it wouldn't be long before she agreed to let him help.

"I'll get her out, Mr. Bolton. I'm a girl, she will trust me more than a bunch of boys. Once I do you're going to be in so much trouble."

Troy shook his head. "I've got nothing to say to you. I've done nothing wrong and I will not say or even feel sorry for what I just did. I will always protect, Gabriella."

"The three of you will have to go talk with the Principal. Once I get Ms. Montez from the stall we're leaving."

She knocked again. "Ms. Montez you need to come out of the bathroom, right now."

"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

Troy could hear it in her voice that she was crying and it broke his heart not being able to help her.

"You need to come out and tell me what happen. If you come out I promise you can walk with Troy to Principal's Office."

"I'm not coming out, go away! Just please leave me alone."

"If you come out of the bathroom I'll let you switch partners."

"I don't believe you! I want Troy!"

Mrs. Thompson sighed. She looked to Troy, "Get her out of the bathroom, but once she is out you are not to touch her."

Troy shook his head. He went over to the stall door and knocked. "Brie, its ok, now, Sweetie, you can come out. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

All he heard was crying.

"Baby, can you unlock the door?"

"No!" she cried.

"Are you dressed?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

"YES!' she screeched out.

"Baby, Baby, shhh, shhh, its ok. Just ignore her, ignore her. Will you please let me in?" Troy said.

"No! Not until everyone else goes away!"

Troy looked to the others. Peter had finally gotten off the floor and he had stopped bleeding.

"I'm not going anywhere, nether is Peter, now either you unlock the door and come out or I'm crawling under the door and unlocking it myself." Mrs. Thompson sighed.

Gabriella started to cry harder. She started shaking in fear. They heard the sound of the door unlocking. Troy only opened it enough so he could peek his head in. Gabriella was sitting on the toilet lid with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks, like never ending waterfalls, as she shook, in fear,

"Plea-please…don-don't… le-let… them hur-hurt… me." She stuttered through tears and gasps for air.

Troy moved into the stall and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cling to his shirt, and wrapped her legs around his waist, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheek. "Shhh, you're all right, you're safe now. I've got you."

He walked out of the stall.

"Mr. Bolton, what did I say about touching her?"

Troy laughed. "If I put her down, she'll run right back into the stall."

"I don't believe that, put her down."

Troy unwrapped his arms from around her but she didn't move. She grip was so tight she could hold herself up. He rewrapped his arms around her and kissed her head

"Now, what were you saying about putting her down?"

Mrs. Thompson sighed. "Whatever, let's go."

Everyone followed her through the hall to the Office. They all sat down in front of the Principal. Gabriella, was on Troy's lap.

"Now, all of you will get a chance to tell your side of the story. Once I heard both sides I'll decide a punishment for you. Mr. Johnson, you go first."

"Well, I was on my way to class when I heard Gabriella screaming. It was coming from the girl's bathroom so I ran into see if she was ok. When I got there Troy had Gabriella pinned to wall, he was trying to rape her. So I pulled him away but then he punched me and punched me. If Mrs. Thompson hadn't come in when she had, I might be dead right now. Troy Bolton is so violent. You know he has a history of abuse towards woman." Peter said.

"All right, Mr. Bolton, your turn."

"Gabriella was in the bathroom, I was waiting outside the bathroom door for her. Peter hadn't been treating Gabriella right and I didn't want her to walk to class alone. So I waited outside the bathroom until she came out. She never did come out. I heard her scream so I went inside; when I got there Peter was standing there in front of Gabriella in the stall, watching as she did her business, taunting her verbally. So I pulled him away and his rude sexual comments continued so yes, I did hit him. I'll admit I did it him. But I was defending my girlfriend. I will always protect Gabriella."

"All right, Ms. Montez, your turn, I've got two different men with two different stories. So you're going to be the one who helps me decides who is going to be punished or not. Don't not be scared, but just choose what you say carefully because one wrong thing and Troy could end up getting in trouble but I want the complete and honest truth from you."

"No pressure." Troy muttered.

Gabriella was scared enough and now she had to worry about saying something wrong and getting him in trouble for it. She didn't say anything. She was still shaking and softly crying.

"Brie, come on, Princess, just tell the truth, don't worry about getting me in trouble. We've got nothing to hide, we did nothing wrong."

Gabriella looked up at Troy. He smiled softly at her and kissed her gently on the nose. "Go on, it's ok."

She looked to the Principal. "I had a rough class and so I went to wash my face in the bathroom so it didn't look like I was crying. Then I went into one of the stalls. I thought I had locked the door, but I must not of because after I sat down I looked up and Peter was standing there."

Troy rubbed her back and pressed soft kisses to her hair as a reminder that he was there. He knew she needed his strength and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"After that he just said some rude and offensive things to me."

"What about?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands.

"Ok, what kinds of things did he say to you?"

Gabriella kept her head down. She didn't answer.

"Ms. Montez, I need an answer from you."

Again Gabriella ignored him.

"Ms. Montez answer me or I'll be left to assume you and Mr. Bolton planned this whole thing and that he is guilty in all this."

Troy growled. He was using Gabriella's fear of him getting into trouble, to force an answer from her.

"He was talking about my private part." She whispered softly, turning three shades redder.

"What did he say about it?"

Again Gabriella was quiet.

"Ms. Montez this is your last warning, either you speak or both you and Troy will be punished."

"He said I was ugly and that I shouldn't be allowed to look that ugly and live on this planet! Then he said he'd have sex with me just because nobody else would! IS THAT BETTER? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" She screamed as she started to cry harder and shake more violently.

"Ms. Montez, did he touch your private parts?"

Gabriella shook her head too upset to speak.

The Principal nodded. "All right, Peter, this is your warning, if this happens again you will be suspended."

Peter nodded.

"You may go to class."

Peter got up and left the room. "As for your Mr. Bolton, I will be calling your mother to come and pick you up. You are suspended for the rest of the day, no matter the reason there is no need for fighting in this school."

Troy just nodded. He honestly didn't care. He did what he believed was right, his father had always taught him to stand up for what he believed in and he believed that he did the right thing so he'd stand by that no matter who told him it was wrong.

Gabriella on the other hand started to cry harder. "It's not his fault. It's not his fault!" she cried.

"Regardless of why, he should not of hit him."

Gabriella cried. "I'm so sorry, Troy. I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh, it's not your fault. Shhh." Troy soothed.

She reburied her face into his neck and clung tightly to him. Troy rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. She was still shaking and he was starting to worry that she'd never stop.

After a little while Lucille walked in. Gabriella was sitting crying and blaming herself. Lucille went over to the Principal. "I'll be taking my son and his girlfriend home now." She turned back around and went over to Troy. "Let's go."

Lucille started to walk out of the room. Troy was kind of shocked to see his mother act like that. Was she mad?

They all got into the car. They drove for a while before Lucille stopped at a red light. Then she turned to face the kids.

"I'm not angry. I'm sorry I acted like that but I didn't. I just didn't want to go in there and say something I'd regret later. I'm very proud of you Troy. I know your father would be too. I'm sorry you got in trouble but you did do the right thing. You protect Gabriella, that's what matters. Gabriella, I'm sorry if I scared you before. It's not your fault that Troy got in trouble. No one blames you."

Gabriella nodded and finally looked up from Troy's neck. "Thank you for taking me with you, I didn't want to be at school without Troy."

"I know and I understand that."

"Are we going to your house?"

Lucille nodded. "You'll stay there until your dad comes home from work, then you two will head home."

"I have to work on my project with him." Gabriella sighed.

"Ah, I've got that covered."

"How?" Troy asked.

Lucille turned back around and continued to drive as the light turned green. "Well you dad has to work late tonight, so he asked me to keep you and have Peter come here to work on your project. That way you have me and Troy to keep you safe from him. Plus just because you're married doesn't mean you can't have friends. Also, there is no problem with having a study group now is there?"

Gabriella smiled for the first time since the day started.

"Hey," Troy said with a smile. "There is my favorite smile."

He lightly tickled her ribs and she giggled squirming on his lap. She pushed his hands away and he stopped pressing a small kiss to her head.

"Thank you for sticking up for me today, Troy."

"I'll always stick up for you, Angel."

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He stroked her hair and just held her. The day had been awful; Troy just hoped her evening was better. He, His mom, even Taylor was going to be there, how horrible could it be? What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN well what do you think? Will the evening go smoothly and will Peter cause trouble? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. A terrible Husband

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Yay! I'm home! Now you guys get another update :P Anyway thanks for all your well wishes. I had a really great time...it was coming home that upset me lol. But anyway, I'm home now and writing again so here is the next chapter. :D Thanks to my beta Elena Rain**

* * *

><p>They only had another hour before school was officially out, they didn't have much time to prepare before Peter arrived. Troy had hoped they'd have some time for fun before he showed up but they didn't. They helped Lucille prepare snacks and everything for Taylor and Peter. Before long the door bell rang. Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. Troy took her hand and squeezed it.<p>

"Peter isn't going to get a chance to hurt you. I promise."

She nodded as Lucille opened the door. Peter and Taylor walked in.

"This is so stupid; I have a perfectly good house we could have met at." Peter said.

"Would your parents be home?" Lucille asked.

"No, they're out of town for the next three weeks."

"That's where the problem lays."

"I'm not a baby, I can stay home alone."

"Yes, but it's wrong for a young man and young woman to stay together alone. So it's better that you come here." Lucille explained with a nice smile.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Everyone went into the living room. They sat on the floor gathered around the coffee table.

"So Troy, I think it's important that we switch our work hours so that one of us is always with the baby." Taylor said.

"That's a good idea."

"Taylor is pregnant?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it's a boy." Troy smiled.

"Are you two having a baby?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, it's baby boy too. He's going to be a lawyer just like his daddy." Peter said.

"What if he doesn't want to be a lawyer? What if he wants to be a doctor?" Gabriella asked.

"It doesn't matter what he wants. I'm the father and he'll do as I say."

"You sound just like her." Gabriella muttered.

"Like who?" Peter asked.

"Nobody, just forget it."

Gabriella looked to Troy and he smiled softly. "I love you." He mouth.

She smiled back "I love you too."

"I'm your husband; you should tell me these things."

"I'll tell you about my personal life when I trust you."

"Are you talking about your mother? I remember her always talking about being a lawyer. Where is she now?" Peter asked.

"Working late, just like my father." Gabriella lied smoothly.

"Oh….I didn't see her the other day either."

"She's always working late."

"OH….did she leave?"

"No, just leave it alone, Peter. It's none of your business!" Gabriella yelled.

"Excuse me? Did you just yell at me? You do no yell at your husband!" He raised his hand up over his head. Gabriella coward back covering her face with her hands and she waited for the blow but it never came. She removed her hands to see Troy had grabbed Peter's wrist before it could touch her.

"If you dare, ever raise your hand to her again, I swear you'll regret it." Troy growled dangerously.

"Oh, I'm so scared, what's the worst you could do?"

"He can't do much, I however can kick you out, you'll never get your report done and you'll fail the class. So you better listen to my son and if you ever raise a hand to Gabriella again I'll kick you out." Lucille warned.

Troy let him go and turned to Gabriella. She was shaking. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course, are you sure you're ok?" he said softly.

"Can I come sit with you, please?"

"Sure, come here."

He moved and allowed her to sit in between his legs and held her around the waist gently. He kissed the back of her head and he felt her shaking stop.

"So, you ok to take the night shift and I'll take the day shift. You take the baby in the mornings and I'll take him at night?" Troy asked.

"Sure sounds good," Taylor nodded.

"The only person you can take care of is me, Gabriella. You'll do everything for me, you'll cook, you'll clean, and you'll do the bills. I will go to work, come home from work, and watch TV while I drink a beer and eat the dinner that you gave me. I will do nothing else."

Troy shook his head. "You're so disgusting. You act as if Gabriella is your slave. She is your wife."

"Is there a difference?"

Troy growled.

"Look, you have your marriage I have mine, it's not supposed to be the same. Don't tell me how to be a good husband. I can treat my wife anyway I want."

"Not when your wife is really my girlfriend. Treat her right or I'll get you expelled."

"I'm not scared of you Bolton."

"No? You were suspended once; I can make it happen again."

Peter laughed. "Do you even know what I was suspended for?"

"It doesn't matter, just respect Gabriella and treat her right or you will be dealing with me."

"Whatever."

Troy sighed. This wasn't going well but Gabriella was safe. That's what really mattered.

* * *

><p>After a little but more working Gabriella stood up. "I'll be right back."<p>

"Where you going?" Troy asked.

"Bathroom."

She walked down the hall and out of sight.

"I guess that's my cue." Peter smirked.

"Touch her or go near her while she's in the bathroom and you're a dead man. No, scratch that, touch her at all and you're a dead man. You keep your hands off Gabriella."

"Well, I can't make any promises. She's so sexy I can only wonder what she looks like without her clothes on, and I can only think about what it would be like to touch her…well you know. I can only guess how big her chest is or what she'll look like without her bra…better yet completely butt naked"

Gabriella gasped as she walked back into the room. She didn't like being spoken about in that way. Especially by Peter.

She covered her chest with her arms, suddenly feeling like she was naked. Troy got up and went over to her. "You're ok. I'm right here you're safe."

"Am I naked?" she whimpered.

"No, you're fully clothed I promise." He kissed her head.

He looked to Peter and growled. "You get out of my house right now. You don't get to sit there and talk about Gabriella like that. She's a human being and she has feelings. So get out right now or I'm calling the police."

"Fine, whatever, I'll see you all in school."

Peter got up and left the house. Gabriella sighed in relief. She honestly didn't know how much more she could handle. She buried her face in Troy's chest and he rubbed her back. "It's ok. You're safe. I promise,"

Gabriella just clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I should get going too. I'll see you guys later." Taylor said.

She knew Gabriella and Troy wanted to be alone. Quietly she got up and left the house. Troy sighed. He walked over to couch and sat down. Gabriella sat next to him cuddled close into his side. She laid her head down on his lap as he gently stroked her hair. She still cuddled close to his side.

"Troy…" she said softly.

"Yes, Angel?"

"How much longer do I have to stay married to him?

"Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?"

"Lie, I can't handle the truth."

"Well, tomorrow during class you get to divorce him in front of everyone."

Gabriella sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her head and gently stroked her hair.

"Now, you can tell me the truth."

Troy sighed. "Truthfully? You still have two weeks."

Gabriella sighed and buried her face in his lap. "I changed my mind. I like the lie better."

Troy chuckled and rubbed her back. "I promise he won't hurt you. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Gabriella nodded against him lap. "I just wish this project was over with."

"Me 2, Brie, me too."

Honestly Troy didn't mind being married to Taylor she was a cool girl and they got along well, but he hated seeing Gabriella so miserable like this. It killed him inside and he couldn't wait until this was all over so she'd be happy again.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Gabriella returned home from school Peter was already there.<p>

"How did you get inside?" she asked.

"Your dad let me inside." He answered smoothly.

"He's not even home yet. Gabriella answered.

She stepped back toward the open front door in case she needed to run away.

"Oh uh….he had car troubles so a friend dropped him off that's why his car isn't in the driveway."

"I just spoke to him. He didn't say anything about car troubles. In fact he said he was on his way home. He'd be here a few minutes after me. So be honest, tell me how you got in. What are you even doing here? You weren't supposed to come over tonight."

"I'm not telling you anything. Now, I'm here because, I have a new rule you must follow. When I come over to your house, after school you are to have my dinner fresh and hot waiting for me on the table."

"I'm not your slave, Peter, if you want dinner, eat before you come over." Gabriella answered.

"You better do as I say, Gabriella. Otherwise, you'll be very, very sorry."

Gabriella shook her head. "You don't scare me."

Ok, so that was a lie, but she wasn't going to show her fear to him, he wasn't worth it.

Peter laughed. "Sure, you're not."

He walked over to her. She stepped back. "The door is open. I can scream." Gabriella warned.

"Yeah, but you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, if you do, something very bad will happen to your father. Then what will you do? Your mother doesn't want you, and if your dad dies….well you'll be all alone won't you?"

Gabriella didn't know if he was bluffing or not but she couldn't risk it. She stepped back inside and closed the door.

"That's better isn't it?"

She didn't answer him.

"The Silent Treatment? That's ok, I don't mind. We don't have to talk."

He went over to her and pressed her hard on the lips. She pulled back but he was stronger and held her head so she couldn't pull away. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she was powerless to stop him. She did all she could think of. She bit down hard on his tongue and kneed him between the legs.

He dropped to his knees and growled.

"You're in so much trouble when I stand up."

Gabriella took that time to run to the phone. By the time she grabbed it Peter grabbed her and pulled her away. He threw her roughly onto the couch. Then he slapped her hard across the face.

"Now, listen closely, if you tell anyone about this, your father is going to pay the price. Also, stop asking to switch partners, if you don't, little daddy will pay with his life, understand?"

She nodded.

Peter walked out the front door. Gabriella just laid there unmoving, shaking in fear. What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p>A few moments later Carlos came inside. He instantly dropped his things and ran to Gabriella when he saw her.<p>

"Brie, what happen?"

She didn't answer him she just jumped into his arms and clung to him tightly.

"Baby, what's the matter? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you? Please, talk to me, Angel. What's wrong?"

She remained silent. She wanted to tell him everything but if she told Peter was going to kill him.

"I love you, Daddy." She whimpered.

"I love you too, Angel. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed a hug. I'm all right. I was watching a sad movie where the girl's father dies and it made me sad. I'm fine." She lied.

"Um….ok."

Gabriella stood up and went into her room. Carlos sighed. He knew his daughter better than that but he also knew that she wouldn't tell him anything yet. When she was ready she'd tell him everything.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy arrived to take Gabriella to school. Carlos answered the door.<p>

"Hey, Troy, Gabriella will be right down. Come in."

"Thank you, Carlos."

"Troy, did something happen at school yesterday?"

"Nothing, more than normal, I mean Peter taunted her and stuff but nothing new why?"

"When I got home she was laying on the couch shaking uncontrollably, and in a state of shock. When I asked her, she answered with she was watching a sad movie and the girl in the movie last her father so she was sad and needed a hug. I love her but something tells me that isn't the truth."

Troy nodded. "That doesn't sound right. I'll keep an eye on her today. If I find anything out I'll tell you."

"Thanks, Troy."

"No problem."

Gabriella came out of her room, she even looked different. She looked very tried, like she hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. She had dark circles under her eyes, her head was kept down, casted toward the ground. She was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her hair was just put up in a messy bun.

"Hey, Baby, Girl, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine, is there any anything wrong with your neck? Why won't you look at me?"

"Nothing is wrong with my neck."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Then why is your head hanging down like that?"

She looked up at him and smiled fakely, everyone in the room knew it was fake. "I'm fine, Troy. Let's get to school."

Troy and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged. Troy and Gabriella left for school. Troy just hoped she told him what was going on because everyone could tell something was off.

* * *

><p>Things got even worse as they walked into the school. Whenever Peter passed them Gabriella moved herself to hide behind Troy, even if he just walked passed them to get to class, she'd move herself behind Troy like a human shield. She clung to Troy so tightly her knuckles turned white. But whenever Troy asked her what was wrong she'd just say it was nothing and that she was fine. Troy knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out what. The whole day and in every class Gabriella just clung to him and hid herself behind him.<p>

At home Economics Gabriella was shaking; nothing Troy did calmed her down. All through the out the lecture she just shook. Troy was really, starting to worry. Why wouldn't she talk to him?

"Ok, class, now before you leave I have something for you all. It's a very important part of marriage."

"What, free money?" Peter asked.

"Nope, a child."

Everyone froze. Mrs. Thompson laughed. "You guys are so funny; it's not a real baby. It's one of those dolls that act like it's alive, it cries you have to feed it, change it….all that good stuff. Each couple will get one. At the end of the two weeks you'll turn the baby in and I'll see how well you've cared for it."

Gabriella mentally groaned. Now, not only was she in danger but a child was in danger too. "I can't do this!" she whispered to herself.

Peter raised his hand. "What if you and your partner decided not to have kids?"

"It doesn't matter; you'll be getting a child regardless."

Gabriella sighed and buried her face into her hands. She felt Troy rub her back. She felt bad, she knew he was worried but if she wanted to keep her father safe she'd have to stay quiet.

* * *

><p>Troy took Gabriella home after school and she went right to her bedroom.<p>

"Did she tell you anything?" Carlos asked.

Troy shook her head. "Not a word, she barely said anything. If she did speak she said she was fine about a million times, but I can tell she didn't mean it once. Better yet, now we have a baby we need to take care of for our project."

Carlos sighed. "Who would give that man a child?"

"Our horrible teacher." Troy muttered.

Carlos sighed.

"I call, Taylor and have her come here again." Troy offered.

"No, that's ok. I can handle whatever Peter is going to throw at Gabriella."

Troy nodded. "Will you tell me if she tells you what's wrong?"

Carlos sighed. "I don't know. If she confides in me and asks me not to tell you, I will not betray that trust."

Troy nodded. "I understand."

With that Troy turned around and left the house. Carlos sighed again. He hoped Gabriella would trust him enough to open up.

* * *

><p>Later on Peter arrived at the house. Carlos sat in the chair in the living room as Gabriella and Carlos worked on the floor.<p>

"So, um….I can take care of the baby during the day and then at night you can help me when you get home from work." Gabriella started slowly, scared of him response.

Peter laughed. "Nope, not going to happen. I work late so the baby better be sleeping when I get home."

"Well if it's not sleeping you'll help me take care of the baby to put it to bed."

"No, if that baby is screaming and crying when I get home I'll….." Peter paused and looked to Carlos who was reading a book.

Carlos peeked over at him. "Yes? What will you do?"

Peter smiled fakely. "I'll take the baby off your hands and let you get some rest."

"Good Man." Carlos smiled.

He went back to his book and Peter shook his head. "I'll hit the baby in the head so it passes out and goes to sleep. Then I'll punish you for not handling the baby right." He whispered to her so Carlos didn't hear.

"Um…ok so um….when the baby gets older, she's going to have one of our talents so she may want to go into a profession with that talent."

"OK first off, it's a boy not a girl. I will not be happy with a girl baby. Second, our son is going to be a lawyer nothing else."

"What if he wants to be a math teacher or something like that?"

"My son will not be a match geek like his mother. He is my son and he will do as I tell him to do. I don't care what he wants. I'm his father so he'll do as I say."

"This is our son, not a slave."

Peter shrugged. "Is there a difference?"

Carlos put his book down. "I sure hope you're kidding. If not I'm kicking you out right now. No one who believes their child is slave will be allowed in this house."

"Of course I am." Peter smiled.

Carlos glared at him and went back to his book…at least pretending to read, really listening to everything that was happening.

"I'm not kidding." Peter whispered.

Gabriella sighed. This was a never ending nightmare! The worst part was that she still had a week and a half before this whole nightmare was over with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so not the happiest of chapters but I promise the next chapter will have some fluff in it. But also the truth is going to come out and at the same time Peter takes things too far, will Carlos or Troy be able to stop him? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Taking Things too Far

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so grateful for you all! **

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by and it was a disaster. Peter was a terrible husband and even worse father. He never helped take care of the baby doll, so Gabriella ended up becoming a teenage mother. Luckily her father and Troy and Taylor helped her with the baby so she wasn't all alone but Peter treated her like trash…no….he treated her like a slave. He was verbally abusive and when Carlos wasn't looking he'd hit her across the face, which of course she hid from her father and Troy. She was really starting to lose her faith in marriage. She was no longer as excited about marriage as she used to be.<p>

She was so happy it was a weekend. She could finally go back to being Troy's girlfriend and not Peter's wife. Lucille allowed her to spend the whole weekend at her house so that's where they were now.

Gabriella was laying on Troy's bed venting to him about Peter and how much she hated being married to him.

"…and honestly Troy, I'm just so tired of it. If this is what real life marriage is like….I don't want to be married. I just can't handle this. It's all too much. Being Peter's wife is bad enough but now I'm the mother to his son so I've got to raise him the way Peter wants."

Troy sat at the foot of the bed gently rubbing his hand on her leg. "Baby, real marriage is nothing like that. I promise, sure, every couple will fight or have disagreements but most marriages are about team work and based off nothing but their love for each other and when we get married that's what it will be like. I promise."

Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes. "I just hate being with, Peter, Troy. I just can't handle this anymore. It makes me feel soo horrible and down on myself. I don't like this. I just want it to be over!"

"It will be. I promise. You just have one week left. After that it's over and you never have to deal with him again."

Gabriella nodded. Troy pulled her into his arms and just held her closely. He rubbed her back and rocked her making her feel safe and loved again.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes she pulled back. Troy kissed her on the nose. She giggled.<p>

"There is my favorite sound." He smiled. "I was starting to think I wasn't going to hear it again for another week."

"You always have ways of making me giggle, Wildcat. Giggling comes naturally to me when I'm with you." Gabriella answered.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Otherwise I might have had to force a giggle out of you." He smirked.

"Oh? How would you do that? After all, you know I don't giggle at just anything." She said teasingly.

"Oh I can easily get a giggle out of you."

"I dare you to try." She challenged playfully.

He gently pushed her down onto her back and started to tickle her sides. She squealed and pressed her arms to sides trying to protect herself. "NO!"

He laughed and grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. He pinned her body down underneath his.

"NO Troy! Stop it!" She burst into giggles and squirmed around on the bed.

"You dared me to." He smirked.

"Not to tickle me!" she cried out in giggles.

"No, but you're giggling and you dared me to make you giggle."

"OK, ok, you win. Stop it."

"Nope, not yet."

He moved to her ribs and she screamed and laughed breathlessly in silent laughter. Troy chuckled and stopped letting her arm go. Gabriella panted getting her breath back. Troy smiled as he watched her. It was then Gabriella noticed how close they were. He was lying on top of her and their faces were inches apart.

"I love you, Brie." Troy whispered.

"I love you too, Troy."

They pressed their lips together and started to make out passionately. Neither of them noticed as flash from outside Troy's window.

Gabriella pulled away panting. "Troy, I'm sorry…I can't."

Troy smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. I'm don't mind waiting. I know you'll be worth the wait."

He pulled back off her and she sat up.

"It feels like a lifetime since I've been this happy and relaxed."

"Well good. You should feel like this all day every day."

They kissed gently on the lips and cuddled on the bed and just sat in silence with each other.

"Troy, can I be honest with you about something?"

"Of course, Brie. You can tell me anything."

"Peter isn't the only reason I'm scared of marriage."

Troy looked at her. "What other reason is there?"

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her hands. "Troy, I'm sure when my mom was my age she was like me. So what if when I get older I become like her? What if I treat our child so badly that you take our baby and leave me? What I do something so stupid and so horrible that you want to divorce me? What if I do something to make you love me less?"

"That's a lot of what ifs, baby girl. Gabriella, the experience with your mother just showed you that you don't want that life for your child or yourself, so you're going to do everything in your power to protect yourself and your child. Plus there is nothing in this world you could do to make me love you less."

"I know but…Troy, what if down the road we start to fight and we get a divorce?"

"Look, no marriage is perfect and I'm not going to lie we are going to have our fair share of fights, but that doesn't mean we will get a divorce. We will fight, and then we will either make up or agree to disagree and move on. But Brie, we aren't going to get a divorce just because one of us wants to watch basketball while the other wants to watch the science channel."

"What if I do something stupid?"

"Like what?"

"Cheat on you…."

"Gabriella, I'm not worried about that. You shouldn't be either. We love each other and we are going to remain loyal to each other forever and ever. I promise."

Gabriella just sighed.

"Plus, the more we fight the more we get to have great make up sex." He teased.

She instantly giggled and shook her head and playfully smacked his arm. "You're a dork."

"Thank you, Brie."

She giggled harder and shook her head. Troy smiled. "Look, Brie, I know you're worried about our future together but don't be ok. Do you remember how we met?"

"We crashed into each other at school."

Troy chuckled. "Not the answer I was looking for but….Brie, we met because you were the only person who didn't take one look at me and run away screaming. You gave me a chance to prove myself to you and to show you who I really am. I'm not going to forget that. I'm not going to just let you go without fight, no matter what happen, I'm going to love you and care for you forever and ever and ever and ever. That's a promise."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Troy. You've made me feel so much better about marriage and our future together."

"Good, I'm glad. Peter is not your husband, Brie. I'm not even your husband. You've got to remember that. At the end of the week you can break up with him and this will all be over."

"I can't wait."

He chuckled. "Me neither."

They pressed their lips together and made out passionately.

* * *

><p>When Gabriella returned home Sunday night she was finally happy again. She had spent the entire weekend with Troy and they had the best time, hanging out, teasing and playing around with each other. Nothing was going to ruin her perfect mood.<p>

"What is that on my daughter's face? It can't possibly be a smile….could it?" Carols teased.

Gabriella giggled. "Daddy, stop it."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "It's just good to see you so happy, Sweetheart."

Gabriella smiled. "It feels good to be happy."

Carlos smiled. "Your baby has been fed and put to bed."

"Thanks for helping me with this, Daddy."

"Of course, Angel, did you and Troy have a good time?"

"The best, he made me feel so much better and so much happier."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you had a good time."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to stay the weekend with him."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm off to bed. I've got to be up early so I need to get some sleep. I've locked all the doors and windows already so just make sure to turn off all the lights before you go to bed."

"OK, Daddy, I love you, good night."

"I love you too, good night."

Carlos turned and headed to bed. Gabriella smiled. She sat down on the couch and added some last minute notes to her marriage project. Then she turned off all the lights and went into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She flipped on her light switch and just smiled again. She was in such a good mood after spending the weekend with Troy, and it felt so good to just be happy again.<p>

She lifted her shirt over her head and put it in her hamper. She reached behind her to remove her bra and put that with her shirt. Next she went over to her dresser and grabbed one of Troy's t-shits from her draw and put it over her head. Then she removed her jeans and threw on a pair of sweat pants.

She was about to turn around when she felt a poke in her sides. She screamed on top of her lungs and spun around. Peter was standing there with a smirk on his face.

She put her hand over her racing heart "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your husband. We should be sleeping together you know."

"Peter, I'm not really your wife. It's a stupid school project."

"What are you talking about? We got married remember? Although it was more that we eloped but still…we're married. You should only be kissing and sleeping with me."

"What are you talking about? We never eloped!"

Gabriella was starting to feel scared. He was literally losing his mind. He sounded crazy. She just hoped her father had heard her scream.

"Of course we did, don't you remember. We skipped town one day and went to Las Vegas and got married in a small chapel with a bad Elvis imposter."

Gabriella shook her head. "That never happen, Peter. You're taking this marriage thing too far."

Peter grew angry. "You're such a little slut! You know what I'm talking about. You're only pretending not to so you have a reason to sleep with Troy."

"Peter, seriously, what are you talking about? Troy and I never slept together. I'm not ready for that."

"Oh yeah? Then what is this?" He held up a picture of Troy and Gabriella on top of each other kissing, after he had tickled her. "I am your husband. I'm the only man you're supposed to kiss like this!"

"Peter, stop it! You sound crazy. I'm not your wife. I don't know what I did to make you think we were but we're not. I'm nobody's wife. I'm Troy's girlfriend."

"You're just a little slut, going from man to man without a care about anyone but yourself. You're just like your mother."

Gabriella gasped.

"OH yeah, Gabriella, I know."

Gabriella started to shake and walk backwards, of course he followed her. "Peter, please, just leave. How did you even get in here? All the doors are locked."

"I know where you keep the spare."

Gabriella continued to back away as Peter continued to follow.

"Look, as your husband I'm willing to forgive you for betraying me….if you do something for me."

"What?"

"Prove your love to me. Give me the one thing Troy doesn't have yet."

Gabriella gasped and shook her head. "NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT!" she screamed. Where was her father?

The back of her knees hit her bed causing her to fall onto the bed. She tried to get up but Peter stopped her.

"Don't bother getting up; I've got you right where I want you."

He crawled on top of her….

"DADDY!"

* * *

><p>With Carlos a few minutes before. He was sound asleep when he heard Gabriella scream. He shot up in bed and ran to his closet to grab his shotgun. Then he ran to the door and tried to open it.<p>

"What the…."

Someone had locked him in. He turned around and ran to the window he climbed out the door and ran around to the front. He removed the small plant but the spare key was gone too. He growled. Whoever was in his house had planned this all out before he came. Not seeing another way Carlos used to gun and broke the door and rushed inside. He ran into Gabriella's room just as she screamed out for him.

He opened the door and gasped. Gabriella's hands were tied to the bed post. Peter was on top of her with one hand up her shirt while the other was down her pants. She was shaking uncontrollably and crying breathlessly. She squirmed and begged with Peter to stop but he didn't stop.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!"

He ran over to Peter and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him against the wall. Then he aimed his shot gun at him. "YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!"

Peter got up and ran. Carlos turned to Gabriella. He couldn't control his anger and snapped.

"That's it! Tomorrow I'm going to your school AND I'M GIVING THAT TEACHER A PIECE OF MY MIND! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! I SWEAR IF SHE DOESN'T AGREE TO A PARTNER SWITCH I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS SHOTGUN AND I'M GOING TO BLOW HER BRAINS OUT!"

Gabriella whimpered and flinched back. Right now…her father scared her. "Troy! Troy!" she cried out.

"PETER BETTER HOPE TROY DOESN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS! WHEN HE DOES HE'S A DEAD MAN! TROY AND I ARE GOING TO HUNT HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM WITH OUR BARE HANDS!"

"DADDY STOP PLEASE! TROY HELP ME!"

It was then Carlos realized how scared Gabriella was and the damage he had just done. He sighed. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Please, don't be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you, let me untie you and I'll give Troy a call."

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Carlos sighed. It was too late. The damage was already done. Feeling powerless he walked out of the room leaving Gabriella alone. Gabriella just laid there and cried. Peter was right, she was a slut. She had allowed him to touch her in a way, Troy hadn't even touched her yet, and he kissed her in places Troy hadn't even kissed her yet. Now even her father was angry with her and didn't want to be around her anymore. Maybe Peter was right; maybe she did deserve all his abuse….

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever she heard footsteps. She looked at the door and saw Troy.<p>

"Troy!" she whimpered.

He went right over to her. "It's ok, I'm here now. You're safe." He reached up and untied her hands. Once she was free she threw her arms around his neck and clung to his shirt so tight that her knuckles turned white. Troy rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her as she cried into him. Peter had taken things way to far, and now Gabriella had to pay the price. He didn't care what he had to do but he swore that no matter what it took he'd make sure Gabriella was able to get out of this marriage. Honestly, he didn't know if Gabriella would mentally survive till the end of the week and he was scared to death that Peter had just pushed her over the edge and now….he had lost her for good…

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Will Gabriella be able to move on from this? Will Mrs. Thompson allow Gabriella to pull out of the project? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for all your reviews. I know you all hate Peter but I promise he will get what he deserves. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! On with the chapter::**

* * *

><p>Honestly, he didn't know if Gabriella would mentally survive till the end of the week and he was scared to death that Peter had just pushed her over the edge and now….he had lost her for good…<p>

He lifted her up into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder. He kissed her head softly. "Is it ok if we go out into the living room?" he whispered to her.

He was afraid if he spoke too loud it would scare her.

She nodded softly against his shoulder.

He walked out of the room and into the living room where his mom and Carlos were talking. They both stopped with they saw Troy.

"How is she?" Carlos asked.

"Shaken, but I think physically she's ok." Troy answered.

"Daddy." Gabriella whimpered.

Carlos went over to her. "I'm right here, Angel. I'm right here."

Gabriella looked up from Troy's shoulder. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Brie Bear please don't be sad."

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me."

"Baby, I'm anything but angry with you. I'm angry with Peter and with your teacher but I'm not angry at you. I know you got scared by my yelling but I promise, I'd never hurt you and I promise I'm not angry with you."

Gabriella nodded. Carlos kissed her head. "Are you ok with talking about it? Lucille has a few questions, she's going to help us punish him."

"NO!" Gabriella cried. "NO! SHE CAN'T! NO! NO! NO!"

"Why not? Peter took this too far and he hurt you, he needs to pay."

"NO! DADDY! NO!" she screamed.

"But…"

"Carlos, don't, hang on. Troy come sit over here with her." Lucille said.

Troy sat down on the couch next to Lucille.

"Gabriella, I need you to answer me honestly, did Peter threaten you? Is that why you're so against reporting him?"

Gabriella whimpered and buried her face back into his shoulder.

Lucille sighed. "I know it's scary for you, Brie, but you've got to be honest with me. It's the only way I can help you."

"He didn't threaten me, he only hit me." She whimpered.

"But he threatened someone else? Troy maybe or your dad even?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, he threatened to kill him. He said I'd be all alone."

"Who? You're father or Troy."

"Yes."

Lucille chuckled.

"She's still in shock; she doesn't want to talk much." Troy said.

"It's all right. Let's do this. Gabriella, did Peter threatened Troy's life?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Did he threaten your father's life?"

"Yes, he told me daddy would die, if I said anything."

Lucille sighed. "Gabriella, how long has this been going on?"

"What? This only just happen." Carlos said.

"No, my mom is right; Gabriella has been acting weird, lately. This couldn't have just happen." Troy said.

Gabriella whimpered and didn't answer.

"Honey, please, you've got to tell us." Lucille said.

She shook her head.

Troy gently removed her head from his shoulder. She whimpered. "Hey, just look right at me. You can tell me anything, Angel. Please, will you tell me how long Peter has been hurting you?" He wiped the never ending tears from her cheeks.

"Um…I don't know for sure." She said softly playing with the strings on Troy's sweat pants.

"But if you had to guess?"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just honestly don't know. It feels like forever to me." A few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's ok," he cooed and caught the tears on his finger. "Maybe this will make it easier, at what point during our project did it start?"

"Um…the night before we got the baby, I came home from school and he was here. He said I had to make him dinner every night when he came over. I refused and he hit me, then he said if I told anyone or even tried to switch partners he was going to make something bad happen to my dad. He said that I'd be all alone because Mommy doesn't want me."

Troy gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone. "What else can you tell me? Any information you give me will help."

He looked to his mother and she nodded softly with a smile. She continued to make little notes in her pad as Gabriella continued to speak.

"I don't know, he didn't help take care of the baby at all. He always said mean thing to me."

"What kind of things?"

"He said I was useless, he said I was stupid, he said I was ugly and fat, he said that um….he said things about…um….you know….down there and my chest."

"Sexual things?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Mean things, he said I had tiny breast and an ugly….you know….he said no guy was ever going to want to touch me because I was so ugly in those areas. He told me that I was too ugly to be alive…" tears filled her eyes as she continued. "He said that I'm such an ugly person I should be shot dead and that not even vulchers wouldn't want me….." she trailed off as the tears fell harder and she started to cry. "Can I stop? Please?"

"Of course, you told us a lot today. Good girl, you did good. It's ok, shhh you're ok shhh." Troy soothed. He pulled her into his arms again and allowed her to crying to shoulder. He rubbed her back and comfort her the best he could.

"So what? Peter come over here tonight was just…normal?" Carlos asked. "He came over here because he felt he could?"

Gabriella started to cry harder. She clung tighter to Troy.

Lucille got up and went over to Carlos. "Listen to me, I understand you're angry. I know you want answers, I want answers too, but we cannot push her. Pushing her will do more harm than good. The harder we push the more she'll pull away. When she is ready she'll tell us more. She gave us a lot of information, she had to recall and remember a lot of un pleasant memoires. Give her a few minutes to recover from that before you push for more."

"We shouldn't be here pushing Gabriella to talk, we should be at her school and threatening to blow the teachers brains out."

Lucille chuckled. "That we can do tomorrow. I promise. But for now your daughter needs you."

Gabriella started choking on her own tears. Troy was instantly patting her back. "Take some deep breaths, Angel, it will help you breathe."

She tried to inhale but ended up choking worse. Lucille went over and rubbed her back. "You're ok, you're safe now. Try and take some deep breaths ok, you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Still Gabriella choked on her tears.

"Gabriella, look at me, right at me." Troy encouraged. "Look into my eyes…"

Gabriella's eyes met him.

"Good girl, now just follow what I do…." Troy took a deep breath in. Gabriella inhaled after him. When Troy let his out, Gabriella did the same. "Good Girl, good girl." Troy soothed. "Do it with me again ok, inhale…." Gabriella inhaled and exhaled with Troy. The process repeated until Gabriella had finally calmed back down.

Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Do you think you can tell us more about what happen tonight?" he cooed. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Gabriella shrugged softly. "He came into my room just as I finished changing my clothes; he poked me in the sides and scared me. At first I thought it was you, because you know it's one of my ticklish spots."

Troy chuckled softly and kissed her head. "Continue its ok."

"When I turned around it wasn't you. It was Peter, he was really angry at him."

"Why?" Lucille asked.

"He was at Troy's house earlier when Troy and I were…" she stopped not feeling comfortable enough to tell her father and Lucille about her and Troy making out. She turned red and buried her face in Troy's chest.

"I was trying to cheer her up so I started to tickle her; I ended up on top of her. Then we started to make out a little bit." Troy said rubbing her back.

"So, Peter got mad at you for making out with your boyfriend?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella nodded and looked up at her father. "He really believed we were married. I don't know why, but he believed that we went and eloped and I was really his wife. So because of this he got angry at me for kissing Troy. He said the only way he'd forgive me was if I gave myself to him but when I said no he….he just…." Gabriella shrugged. "He took it."

"All right, thank you Gabriella. You've told us more than enough. Thank you." Lucille said.

"Daddy, did he hurt you? Is that why it took you so long to get to me?" she asked softy.

"No, but he locked me inside the bedroom so I had to climb out the window and go around the front. The spare key was already gone so I had to use the back of my gun to break the door in."

"Oh, but you're hurt?"

"No, I promise, Peter didn't touch me."

He went over and knelt in front of Gabriella. "I'm ok, I'm not hurt or in any physical pain. You don't need to worry. What about you? Are you hurt or in any pain?" Carlos asked.

"Kind of...on my breast."

"Do you mind us asking what he did to you?" Lucille asked.

"Honestly, he didn't touch me a lot down below. He had just gotten his hands down my pants when my dad came in. He had enough time to feel around but nothing else. He was worse to my upper body."

"What did he do?"

"He squeezed me….really hard, he'd pinch my skin between his nails, he'd scratch me, he'd…..he would…." Gabriella shook her head.

"It's ok, you can tell us." Lucille said.

"Did he touch you there with his mouth?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella nodded as tears filled her eyes. "He'd kiss and lick."

"Did he bite?"

"No, all he did was what I've just mentioned…" she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please?"

"Ok, Angel, you're done. It's ok. You did really well, I'm so proud of you." Troy cooed and kissed her head.

She sighed in relief and cuddled into his chest. A small yawn escaped her lips. Troy chuckled. "Looks like we've got a tired little Angel on our hands." He teased gently.

She nodded softly.

"Let's crash for the night, we can figure the rest of this out tomorrow." Carlos said. "That couch pulls out to a bed and Troy you're welcome to stay with Gabriella in her bedroom."

"UH, actually, Gabriella would feel more comfortable out here. I don't know if she wants to go back to her bedroom tonight." Troy said.

"Of course, Lucille can take Gabriella's bedroom." Carlo said.

Lucille nodded. "That's fine."

"Thanks for coming both of you." Carlos said.

"You're family; we'd do anything for you." Lucille said.

Carlos smiled. He and Lucille left the room to help her get settled in Gabriella's room. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head. "Come on, Angel. Let's get this coach turned into a bed."

She groaned. "No, you're comfortable enough."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, but the coach will make my back hurt."

"Too sleepy."

"Do I need to get the tickle monster to wake you up?"

She looked up at him and glared. He laughed. "Ok, ok, how about this." He stood up and put her on the chair. Then he turned and started to fix the coach himself. When he turned back around he laughed. Gabriella had curled up and fallen asleep on the chair. Once the bed was ready he lifted her back up and laid her down on the bed. They instantly cuddled into each other's arms. Troy was out before his head hit the pillow. He just hoped Gabriella didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

><p>The next morning Carlos was out bright and early, and he was fuming with anger. He didn't care what it took he would make sure this teacher changed Gabriella's project partner or he would take his shot gun and blow her head off. A small part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to bring his gun into the school, there would be cops swarming within seconds. Maybe that was good then? No. He was the one with the gun; he would look like the bad guy. He sighed as he entered the building and walked over to the classroom.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Listen up you piece of trash. I want my daughter taken out of this absurd assignment right this second."

She stood up. "Sir. I don't even know who your daughter is, nonetheless who you are."

"Gabriella is my daughter and you paired her with the devil child."

"Ah yes. She was begging me to change her partner back to Troy but I think it would be good for her to learn about real life."

Carlos growled and stepped way beyond the personal space boundaries. "Real life doesn't involve rape now does it?" He snapped in her face threatingly. "Real life doesn't involve innocent girls being tied up and smacked around like some toy." With every step of his words he moved closer and closer to the teacher until her back was against the wall. "If you won't change what happens then I will have no choice but to report you. I will have the police in here within seconds and you will be fired. No school in the country would hire a teacher who encourages sexual assault because its 'real life' what kind of sick twisted freak are you?" He slammed his fist into the wall behind her to show his anger. "You will take her off the assignment right now of you will face the consequences." He turned to walk away when the teacher stopped him.

"I can't change partner right now, the assignment is almost over. It's too late." She saw his angry gaze and quickly came up with something. "I can pull her out of the assignment all together."

Carlos turned to face her. "She better get an A for all her hard work."

"She'll have to write an essay on marriage and what kind of marriage she wants in the future. 20 pages by Friday."

"No, that is not acceptable. Forget it, I'm going to report you and I'm pulling Gabriella from your class and I'm going to advise any other parents with a child in this class to do the same. You're a terrible, horrible teacher and you deserve to be fired!" he yelled and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Gabriella started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. Troy wasn't in bed next to her. She was alone, she whimpered. "Troy?"<p>

"In the kitchen!" a voice called.

She climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. Troy was making some eggs.

"Morning, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore, but better. Where is everyone?"

"Your dad went to the school and my mom went to the office. She's building a case against Peter."

Gabriella nodded softly. Troy smiled and took her arm gently pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and held her close to his side with one arm wrapped around her waist as he used to the other to mix the eggs. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his back and clung to his shirt.

Troy could feel the tightness of her grip and gently kissed her cheek. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I feel clingy." She admitted softly and shyly. "I don't want to be alone."

"That's understandable after what you've been through." Troy soothed. "I promise you, it's never going to happen again."

"I don't want to go back to school Troy."

"You're dad is going to make it so you and Peter break up. I promise."

"It's not going to stop him. He really believes we're married Troy. He's going to come after me again."

"Gabriella, my mother is the best lawyer; she's going to make sure he pays for hurting you. That's a promise."

Gabriella just sighed. "I don't feel safe at that school anymore. I don't even feel safe being here."

"What about my house? We can go there?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Peter has been there too."

Troy sighed. "Where do you feel safe?"

"Right here, wrapped tightly in your arms."

Troy couldn't help but smile at that. "Then I'll hold you forever." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm tighter around her. He continued to the make the eggs. If Gabriella felt safe in his arms, then he'd carry her around for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so Gabriella is out of the class, that's good news, but will that stop Peter? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. The Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! ****Ok, so I know I posted this chapter already but I couldn't continue with my story the way it was. So I went back and made a few changes to the scene at the gym with Gabriella, Zeke, and Jason. Anyway on with the story:**

* * *

><p>After eating they both cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. Gabriella was cuddled in Troy's side with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She closed her eyes and drifted into a haunted sleep.<p>

_Later on, Carlos came home and smiled at Troy and Gabriella cuddled on the couch._

_"Hey…"_

_They both turned to look at him._

_"What happen?" Gabriella asked._

_"She agreed to change partners. Now you and Troy get to be married. You never have to see Peter again."_

_"He still has a key to our house." She whimpered._

_"I called a lock smith on my way home. He's coming over at noon to change our locks and give us new keys."_

_Gabriella nodded. "Have you heard from Lucille?"_

_"No."_

_"We won't." Troy said. "When my mom goes this long without calling it normally means she's working super hard on a case and can't get a break to call."_

_"Gabriella's case?" Carlos asked._

_Troy nodded. "My mother is good, for regular clients but when the client is family then she's really scary. Peter doesn't stand a chance."_

_"What if he goes after you, Daddy?"_

_"He's won't, I've got a shot gun, he come near me, I'll blow it his head off. Then I can say it was self defense."_

_Gabriella giggled and shook her head. Her dad looked way to happy while he was talking about it._

_"Troy, did you hear that?" Carlos teased. "I believe my daughter just giggled."_

_"It can't be! That's impossible." Troy played along._

_"You guys are such dorks." Gabriella giggled._

_Carlos gasped playfully. "Now she is insulting us, I think she needs to be punished."_

_"I agree, what shall we do to her?"_

_"Well if you hold her arms, I know her ticklish spot."_

_"Perfect."_

_"No!" Gabriella squealed._

_Troy lifted her arms over her head and she started to giggle and squirm as her father tickled her sides and stomach. Troy moved her hands into one of his and helped tickle her ribs. She screamed in laughter and squirmed in laughter._

_Just then she noticed a shadow come up behind her father. As it got closer she gasped. It was Peter, he had a gun._

_"NO DON'T!" she screamed._

_BANG! BANG!_

_Carlos dropped to the floor blood pooling under him._

_"NO!" she screamed._

_"I tried to warn you, Gabriella. If you told anyone I'd hurt your father. You told them everything. You better get Lucille to drop the charges or else Troy will be next."_

_Peter laughed and left the house. Gabriella looked down and screamed. "NO! NO! NO!"_

* * *

><p>"NO!" she screamed and shot up in bed. She panted hard and looked around. Troy was no longer on the couch with her. "TROY!" she screamed, without even waiting another second she screamed again "TROY!"<p>

Troy came running from the hallway. He quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Shhh, shhh, it was a bad dream, shhh you're safe." Troy voice soothed her.

"Troy!" she screamed out in tears. "Oh Troy it was sooo horrible!"

"It wasn't real. Whatever happened it wasn't real."

"She has to stop this! She's got to stop this!" she cried.

"Who has to stop what?"

"Your mom, she has to stop the case. She just has to!"

"Baby, she called while you were sleeping, the case is already set. It's going to trial next week."

"NO! NO! NO! SHE HAS TO STOP IT! SHE HAS TO STOP IT!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs.

"Baby, Baby, shhhhh calm down, shhh, what is the matter? What was your dream about?"

"SHE HAS TO CANCEL THE TRIAL, TROY! SHE HAS TO! SHE HAS TO!"

"No, then you'll never get justice. Peter will get away with hurting you…again."

"I DON'T CARE! I REALLY DON'T CARE!"

Troy sighed. "Gabriella, you've got to calm down. I promise everything will be ok."

"NO IT WON'T! PETER IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"It was only a nightmare. Nobody is going to kill me."

"Troy," she begged breathlessly. "Please, you have to stop your mom. Please, please."

"It's ok; everything will be ok, shhh."

Gabriella lay down with her head in his lap, feel physically and mentally exhausted. "Please," she begged barely above a whisper. "Please stop it."

"Shhh," Troy cooed. "Shhh, everything is ok. Shhh." He rubbed her back as she fell back into a deep sleep. He pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her back and softly sang to her.

Troy sighed. Even before school started Peter was haunting Gabriella's dreams. Now after everything Gabriella has been through he's still there haunting her. How was she ever going to get through this?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Carlos came home. He smiled at Gabriella sleeping, but frowned when he saw the tear stains.<p>

"What happen?" he asked and rushed over to kneel down beside her.

"She had a nightmare. Peter went after you then threatened to go after me next if my mom didn't drop the charges. She woke up screaming on top of her lungs begging me to get my mom to stop the trail."

Carlos sighed. "She's so scared of him. She really believes he's going to kill me."

Troy nodded. "I know, and she will until we put him behind bars."

Carlos sighed. "If we can put him behind bars."

"We will, my mother is the best."

Carlos nodded. "I know, but Peter has been hurting my daughter for, what seems like, years and I just have this doubt that we will ever be free of him."

"You sound like Gabriella." Troy said.

"I guess she gets it from me."

Troy chuckled. "You're both wrong. We will be free of Peter just as soon as the trial is over."

Carlos smiled and nodded. "I'm going to give your mother a call and see how the case is coming."

Troy nodded as Carlos went into the kitchen. Troy looked down at Gabriella smiled. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He was starting to notice a pattern of when Gabriella had nightmares and when she didn't. She always seemed to sleep better when he was with him, and then whenever he wasn't there or if he left her alone too long she'd wake up with nightmares….was he just going crazy? He had to be right?

His suspicions were confirmed after he left Gabriella's house that evening. He was woken up by his mother saying they had to get back to the Montez house asap. So they rushed back over there.

* * *

><p>When they got there Gabriella was on the couch with a coffee mug in her hands, but she wasn't drinking it, she was just holding onto it. Troy went right over to her and pulled her right into his arms. He set the mug on the table and rubbed her back.<p>

She relaxed instantly. Carlos sighed as he saw this and walked over to the sitting on the chair. Lucille followed.

"Look, I…I've been noticing something about Gabriella and I hope it doesn't embarrass either of you but…I've notice that Gabriella sleeps a lot better when she is with you, Troy and not just recently, since she first found out that Peter was coming back to East High. I just never wanted to admit to." Carlos confessed.

Troy sighed but nodded. "I've noticed the same thing. I just didn't know if it was true or not."

Gabriella didn't speak for a moment, and then she said "I'm sorry, Daddy, I still love you."

Carlos smiled. "I know you still love me. I still love you too. Look, there is a special kind of love and comfort you get from a father and then a completely different type of love and comfort you get from a boyfriend. At night you need that special kind of comfort only a boyfriend can give. I'm not angry and my feelings aren't hurt one bit."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to be hurt." Gabriella admitted. "But I've known since before school started that I sleep better with Troy."

Carlos nodded. "It's ok, my feelings aren't hurt. I'm just happy we found a way for you to feel safer while you sleep."

"Why don't we switch off? A few nights Troy can spend here and the next few nights Gabriella can spend at our house." Lucille suggested.

Carlos nodded. "I think that's a good idea. How about you two?"

"I like it." Gabriella said.

"Me too." Troy nodded.

"All right, well that is settled. Anything else we need to discuss." Carlos said.

"Actually….there is one more thing…" Lucille started. "A few months ago I was working on a case that was similar to Gabriella's. A young girl was sexually assaulted. She told me everything and was all ready to press charges and punish this guy. Then one day he got to her and threatened the life of her family and she pulled back. She retracted everything she said and refused to press charges against him. Now I can't give away any names, but the boy who hurt her was punished by being kicked out of school and was transferred over to another school…."

Carlos gasped. "It was Peter; he's the one who hurt that other girl?"

Lucille nodded. "If we can get this girl as a witness then with Gabriella's statement, we've got Peter right where we want him. He'll finally pay for what he's done and all the people he's hurt will have justice."

"I don't want to do a trial." Gabriella whimpered. "I just want to let it go."

"We can't, Gabriella. Peter needs to be punished. He's hurt too many people already. If you don't he may try to hurt you again or even go after someone else. He needs to be stopped."

"What if that someone else is my dad? What if Peter tries to kill him?"

"Gabriella, it's a scare, Peter has used it on every one of his victims. All of still have their loved ones alive and well."

"Yeah, because they backed out. They didn't let it go to trial. If I go to trial he could come back and kill my dad, then he'll kill Troy."

"He won't get a chance to hurt anyone because he'll be in jail."

"He could escape!"

"Gabriella, Baby, you've got to trust me. I won't let Troy or Carlos get hurt." Lucille said.

Gabriella just sighed and nodded her head.

"All right, let's get to sleep." Carlos said. "You two have school tomorrow."

Gabriella let out a whine. Carlos chuckled. "You'll be just fine. I promise. Peter should leave you alone, now that you're not in the class anymore."

Gabriella nodded and sighed again. Troy rubbed her back. "I'm not going to leave you side. I promise."

Gabriella nodded once more. Everyone got up and got settled in their beds and went back to sleep. The truth was out, Gabriella did sleep better with Troy, but now he was worried about tomorrow. It would be the first time since the attack that Gabriella was going to school and he was sure Peter had told the school that she slept with him….how would she survive this?

* * *

><p>The next day, Gabriella knew she was in for a rough day, yet she woke up, showered, ate breakfast, and left for school with Troy.<p>

They both stood outside the school holding hands.

"It's not too late to run away." Gabriella whimpered.

"We're not running, we're got to face this, I promise I'll be right by your side the entire day." Troy soothed.

She nodded softly and together they walked into the school. Gabriella heard the doors close behind her, she felt trapped. She whimpered softly. Troy squeezed her hand. "I'm right here."

She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. As they passed student were whispering about and pointing to them.

"Troy…." Gabriella whimpered.

Troy pulled her into his side and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I'm right here, you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

She nodded and clung tightly to him. They went to his locker first and got his books. Then they went to her locker. Troy kept her arms around her as she started to gather her books. Once she closed her locker she jumped startled to see a blond girl staring at her.

"I heard you slept with Peter, that's great. Congratulations." She squealed.

"But I didn't…."

The blond girl cut her off. "Was it amazing? How big was it?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "I didn't even…."

"It must have been huge right? I think it was huge. OH! You're soo lucky!"

"Stacy, back off and leave her alone!" Troy ordered.

"You're still with her? She cheated on you, you know, I haven't slept with anyone yet. Maybe if you want we could…."

"No way, not even if your dreams! Go away and leave us alone." Troy growled.

He took Gabriella by the hand and led her away. She didn't speak she just looked to the floor.

Once they were outside home room Troy moved Gabriella so she was in front of him. He gently lifted her face to look at him.

"Don't listen to her. I know you didn't cheat on me. I love you and you're the only girl I plan on sleeping with and that's in the future after we get married. I promise."

She nodded softly. Troy sighed and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Angel. Please say something."

"I don't want to." She muttered softly shaking her head.

He chuckled. "All right, you don't have to speak. You do however have to smile. If you don't, I'll be forced to take some serious action."

She smiled softly knowing what he planning. "I love you, Wildcat. I'm sorry, I'm so shut down. I just don't feel safe and when I don't feel safe I shut myself down."

Troy sighed softly and rubbed her back. "You are safe here. I know it doesn't seem like it but you are. This isn't West High, you won't get beat up over a stupid rumor."

Gabriella didn't respond she just dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hey, Brie, look at me."

She didn't move.

"Gabriella, look at me."

Again she didn't move.

"Baby, Please, Angel, will you look at me."

Gabriella slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. To her surprises he crossed his eyes and poked out his tongue. She burst into giggles.

Troy smiled. "There is my favorite sound."

"You cheated." She whined.

He chuckled. "Hey, it was either funny face or tickle monster."

She smiled. "I love you, Troy. Thank you for making me feel better."

"Any time, Angel. I love you too."

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips and went into the classroom. Homeroom went well. After class Troy and Gabriella went to each other's lockers and got their books.

"Do you want to come to practice with me?" Troy asked.

"No, Taylor is in math class and my teacher is really nice. Also none of the kids believe the rumors. I'll be ok."

"Ok, just come to the gym after class. We can get lunch together."

She nodded and they shared a kiss before parting ways.

Just like Gabriella predicted math class went well. Taylor made sure nobody bothered her and the teacher made sure everyone behaved themselves during class. It was a good class, which Gabriella was thankful for.

* * *

><p>After class she went to the gym. Chad and the others were just fooling around on the court. Chad saw her and smiled. He ran over to her.<p>

"Hey, you looking for Troy?"

She nodded.

"He just ran to the shower. He should be out shortly."

"Thanks, Chad."

She went over to the bleachers and sat down. Chad went over and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just having a rough time with Peter."

Chad nodded. "Troy said he lost it and really hurt you. Mind me asking what he did to you?"

"He touched me."

Chad gasped. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right. Now everyone believes I slept with him again and cheated on Troy."

Chad shook his head. "That's insane."

Gabriella nodded. "I know."

"Hey, don't let it get you down. Troy loves you and you love him. No rumor can change that."

"Thanks, Chad."

"Anytime."

He gave her a one armed hug and then went over to the others. He threw the ball at them and ran into the lockers to shower. Zeke and Jason went over to her. To her surprise Peter was with them.

"Hey," she said softly. "Um…what's up?"

"You, you're a little slut." Zeke said.

"We heard what you did with the West High guys, and now Peter, you're just using Troy. We don't want to see him hurt so you better break up with him or else…" Jason said.

"Yeah, Peter told us everything." Zeke said pointing to Peter.

He smirked at her and nodded. "Oh Yeah, I told them all about our night of fun."

"But I didn't…."

"Break up with, Troy or you're going to suffer." Peter warned.

"Please, listen to me," She started looking at Zeke and Jason "I didn't sleep with Peter, he sexually assaulted me."

"Now you're going to pull a Sharpay on us." Zeke shook his head. "You're pathetic. You cry sexual assault so Troy doesn't leave you, but we know the truth. So break up with him or you're going to be very sorry."

"No, I swear I didn't do anything. He did everything! I didn't want any of it. Please!"

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. We won't let you hurt our captain." Jason said.

"But I swear, please you have to listen to me, I didn't…."

SLAP!

Gabriella gasped as Peter slapped her across the face. "SHUT UP YOU SLUT! "

"Break up with Troy or this will get worse." Zeke warned.

Tears filled her eyes as she started to cry. Zeke and Jason were not going to protect her if Peter hurt her again and she'd never out run three strong basketball players….she was in real danger. "I didn't hurt him. I swear!"

Peter grabbed her wrist tightly and squeezed it. "You break up with Troy, or I'll break your wrist."

"Ow! Let me go!" Gabriella cried. "Please stop it!"

"Will you break up with Troy?"

"No!"

Peter squeezed her wrist tighter.

CRACK!

She screamed out in pain. "STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

"Say you'll break up with Troy! SAY IT!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" a voice yelled.

Peter, Zeke, and Jason spun around to see Chad standing there. Gabriella whimpered once Peter let her go and scrambled away from them.

"You're disgusting, how dare you touch her like that!" He growled. "You better get lost before Troy comes out and I tell him what you just did to his girlfriend."

"But she's not his girlfriend anymore, are you?" Zeke said.

They turned around and saw Gabriella had climbed higher up on the bleachers to get away from them. She was crying and holding her wrist in her other hand.

"Just get out of here, if Coach finds out what you did, he'll kick you off the team."

Peter made sure to leave the room, he was in enough trouble and couldn't risk anymore by sticking around.

Zeke and Jason looked to each other. "She deserved it."

Chad shook his head and went over to Gabriella. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd hurt you. Are you all right?"

Gabriella just moved back, further away from him as she cried and clutched her wrist in her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please, you can trust me." Chad said softly.

She shook her head and moved even further away from him. Chad sighed.

Just then Troy came out and gasped at the sight. "What happen?"

He rushed over to them and sat down in front of Gabriella. He gently took her wrist into his hands and examined it.

"What happen?" he asked Chad.

"Zeke and Jason were verbally bullying her. I think Peter might have broken her wrist."

"Peter was here?"

"He showed up after the two if us left. Zeke and Jason helped him and didn't stop him when he was hurting her.

Troy growled at them. "You better hope you didn't break her wrist. Otherwise we will sue."

"She deserved it Troy. She's cheating on you with Peter." Zeke said.

He and Jason climbed up the bleachers. Gabriella whimpered and started to squirm. Troy pulled her into his arms holding her close and protectively in his arms. He knew they wouldn't dare touch her or hurt her in front of him. Too bad Gabriella didn't know that.

"She is not cheating on me! How could you do this? I thought you guys changed. You came to my house and said you were so sorry and you didn't believe the rumors and you liked Gabriella."

"Yeah, about that…."

Troy growled. "What?"

"We didn't mean what we said about Gabriella. We just knew Peter was coming and there was an open spot for a captain. We didn't want Peter to take it so we thought if we got you back it would solve everything. So we lied."

"You told me you were done with being bullies." Chad growled at them. "You told me to trust you and I did!"

Troy shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I should have listened to my gut! Well, fine, you know what, I quit! If Peter wants to be Captain fine, he can be captain, because I will not captain a team that lies to me and helps physically abuses my girlfriend!"

He stood up, carefully helping Gabriella up and headed down the bleachers.

"I quit too. You three disgust me!" Chad growled and followed behind Troy and Gabriella.

This day was turning out to be a disaster and it wasn't even halfway over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YAY! Lots of drama with no fluff :P I promise there will be fluff in the future chapters. What do you think? Is Gabriella's wrist broken? What will Troy do now that his teammates/ex-friends betrayed him? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	8. Mother and Daughter

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! ! I'M SO SORRY! I feel like it's been forever since I last updated and I'm soooo sorry! The only reason I have is because I hurt my shoulder really bad and so being on the computer was actually painful for me, so I had to wait a few weeks for it to heal before I could write again, but I'm back now and my shoulder has healed a lot, so I'll be writing more. ****Also just a side note in case you haven't noticed, I made a few changes to the gym scene in the previous chapter. Please, if you haven't already, go back and read the previous chapter so you aren't confused. Enjoy this next chapter:**

** Anyway, enough of my sob story, here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>This day was turning out to be a disaster and it wasn't even halfway over.<p>

Once they were out in the hall Chad looked to Troy. "Is she all right?"

Gabriella was still crying softly and holding her wrist close to her. Troy sighed and pulled her into his arms holding her close. "I don't know. Do you think they broke her wrist?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't hear anything crack, but I could be wrong. I'd take her to the nurse, just to be sure." Chad said.

Troy nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll grab us some lunch and meet you guys outside."

"Sure, sounds good."

Chad walked away. Troy looked to Gabriella and kissed her head softly. "Let's get you to the nurse."

Gabriella shook her head and continued to cry softly.

"Baby, you need to get looked at."

"NO! I want to go home! Please Troy! I want to go home, now!" she cried.

Troy sighed. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Yes!"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"20"

Troy sighed and nodded. "All right, let's get you home."

He knew she could have a broken wrist and he wasn't about to make her spend the rest of the day in pain and upset. He needed to get her help, more than a school nurse could do. He sent Chad a quick text to tell him and then helped Gabriella into the car and drove them both home. Peter was going to pay dearly for this one, He would make sure his mother got Peter thrown in jail for life and he was only helping their case.

* * *

><p>He arrived back at the Montez house. Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and into the house. He set her up on the couch and wrapped her wrist in ice and kept it elevated on the arm rest. Then he called his mother and Carlos at work and told them to come home right away. Gabriella needed them. After he hung up he went back into the living room to check on Gabriella.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Tears were still falling down her cheeks as she sniffed softly. He sighed.

"Your father is on his way home. He'll be here soon."

She nodded, letting him know she had heard but didn't speak. He went and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Baby, can you please talk to me? Tell me what happen. What did Peter do to you? Did Zeke and Jason hurt you too?"

Again she didn't answer him.

He sighed once more.

"Come on, Baby Girl, please. Will you tell me?"

"Th-th-they a-a-all te-te-teamed up on…on me. Just…just like…like la-la-last ti-ti-time." She stuttered out.

"Who is they? Zeke, Jason, and Peter, was there anyone else?"

"N-n-no, bu-but they di-didn't help me ei-either. Th-th-th-they ju-ju-ju-just sa-sa-sa-said….." Gabriella couldn't finish, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but no sound or words came out. Troy knew he had pushed enough.

"I'm so sorry; I never should have forgiven them. All they have ever done is hurt me and now they hurt you. I'm so sorry, Angel. Tell me what to do to make you feel better. Please, I'll do anything."

"I want you to hold me."

Troy moved to the couch and moved her to his lap. He rocked her gently and kissed her hair while softly singing in her ear. She finally started to calm down and stop crying.

The door opened and Lucille and Carlos rushed inside and over to Gabriella.

"?" Carlos started to question her a mile a minute.

Gabriella flinched back and buried her face in Troy's chest.

"Carlos, easy, you're scaring her." Lucille said. "Troy, what happen?"

Troy sighed. "I don't know much, but I really think we should get Gabriella to a doctor. Her wrist might be broken."

"All right, let's deal with that first." Lucille said.

They all stood up but Gabriella whimpered. Troy gently lifted her into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheek and followed Carlos and Lucille out the door.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the doctor and they took them all back right away…but then the trouble started. Gabriella refused to listen to the doctor and kept her wrist hidden from the doctor no matter how hard he tried to see it.<p>

"Baby, come on, Sweetie, let the doctor look at you." Troy cooed in her ear gently running his fingers up and down her back.

She shook her head.

"Gabriella, this doctor won't hurt you. Trust him." Carlos said.

"I do trust him." She whimpered.

"Then let him see your wrist."

"NO."

"Maybe it's not about trust, Carlos. I broke my arm once and I didn't want anybody to touch it, I wouldn't even let my dad touch it. It's not because I didn't trust him, it was because even my own touch sent such an unbearable amount of pain to my arm. I think that's how Gabriella is right now." Troy explained.

"But, I may have to do some light touches to see if it's broken. Maybe she'll let you touch it." The doctor suggested.

Troy mentally sighed. Didn't they hear a word he just said? He kissed Gabriella on the head. "Can you let me see your wrist, Angel?"

"No, every touch hurts and I don't want anyone to touch it. Please." She begged.

"Told you," Troy said. "Ok, Angel, its ok. What if…."

"She's only saying that because she heard you say it." The doctor said.

"Are you calling my girlfriend a liar?" Troy growled.

"No, I'm simply suggesting she's faking the amount of pain to cover for her shyness. She heard a good excuse from you and now she's using it."

Now Troy was angry. "Have you ever broken a bone before doctor? I'm sure you've fixed a million of them but have you yourself ever broken a bone?"

"No. I can't say I have."

"Then you shut up, and don't you dare accuse my girlfriend of lying, because when you break a bone it's a very painful thing and sometimes the pain is so much that even the smallest of touches, even a touch from a feather will send a shooting pain throughout your entire wrist. Gabriella is not lying about her pain, so either you help her or we're going to someone who can."

"You better listen to him. I'm a lawyer and if you don't treat my daughter with respect I will sue you so fast your head will spin." Lucille said. "I'll do anything to protect my children!"

"Now, I can get Gabriella to show us her wrist, but you need to promise not to touch it without first asking her." Troy ordered.

"Fine, whatever."

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Baby, it's ok now." He cooed gently in her ear. "You can show us your wrist. I promise nobody is going to the touch it. We just need to see it."

Sniffling softly Gabriella reached her arm out. Troy held her arm gently by the elbow to help keep it steady. Her wrist was swollen and black and blue all the way around. Troy forced back a growl, knowing Peter had done this to her. Carlos growled out loud causing Gabriella to flinch. Lucille put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

The doctor looked at her wrist and wrote some things down on her chart. "How bad is the pain?"

"Extremely horrible." She answered.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Twenty."

The doctor nodded. "Put your wrist straight."

"It is."

"No it's hanging at an odd angle, make it straight."

Gabriella looked to her wrist; it was tilted more to the right, than normal. She hadn't even noticed it until now.

"Move it back!" the doctor ordered.

Gabriella moved her wrist an inch and…"Ow!" she flinched at the pain and moved it back.

The doctor sighed. "All right, we need to take an x-ray."

They all followed the doctor to the back room and waited as Gabriella got her x-ray done, then went back to the room.

"It will take a few minute, please wait here." The doctor said and left the room. Troy sighed. "I hate that guy."

"Peter is going to pay, Troy. I promise." Lucille said.

"Yeah, I hate him too."

Gabriella chuckled knowing he was talking about the doctor.

"Hey, she laughs." Troy teased. "I was about to take out mister tickle monster."

She smiled softly. "I just want to get this over with, go home, and cuddle with you."

"Gabriella, you need to tell me what happen." Lucille said.

Instantly Gabriella closed back up. She curled closer to Troy and buried her face in his chest. Troy sighed. "Mom!"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but this could help us in the case and I need to know what happen. Plus, if Zeke and Jason had a part in this the Principal needs to know and they need to be expelled."

"NO! Stop asking!" she cried.

"She tried to tell me earlier, but I couldn't really understand her, she was stuttering a lot. What I did understand was that Zeke, Jason, and Peter all ganged up on her, that's it."

"Wait, she was stuttering?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "Why?"

Carlos sighed. "Now I understand why she won't talk. We're just going to have to wait."

"What, why?" Troy asked.

"When this happen the first time, back when she was at West High, Gabriella couldn't tell me what happen, she couldn't tell anyone what happen without stuttering. Yet, once I took her home, and we cuddled on the couch, a warm blanket wrapped around her, she told me everything. She didn't stutter a word."

"So what made it easier for her?" Lucille asked.

"She was in a place she felt 100% safe."

Everyone was quiet for a moment….then; Troy took Gabriella into his arm and sat down on the bed. He held her protectively in his arms. He gently rubbed her back and sung softly in her ear.

In a flash Gabriella was relaxed and comfortable, but most importantly she felt safe. After a few minutes of comfort Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath and started to tell Troy, Lucille, and Carlos everything that happen

* * *

><p>After her story she cried into Troy's chest. He rubbed her back and soothed her. Carlos was ready to go kill Peter with his bare hands. His mother was….smiling?<p>

"Mom? Why are you smiling?"

"Because, as horrible as Peter was just now, he only helped our case that much more. So far, we've got him on three counts of abuse, also breaking and entering, and now his physical abuse had actually broken one of her bones, that's rough stuff he's being charged with and I'm going to nail his sorry butt so hard he won't even know what hit him."

Troy laughed. "The last time I saw that much fire in your eyes, we were at the school and you were trying to get the principal to stop the rumors against me."

"Like I told the doctor Troy, I'm a good lawyer for a stranger, but when it comes to family the gloves come off and I'll do anything and everything I can to make sure they get the justice they deserve."

"Family?" Gabriella asked looking up.

Lucille smiled. "Honey, after all this time, you're no longer just a girlfriend to my son. You're the daughter I never had. I will never replace your real mother but I'll do the best I can at being your friend."

Gabriella climbed off the bed and over to Lucille. They shared a hug and Gabriella said "You're more of a mother to me than my real mother. You are replacing her but I actually, really want you to. I love you, Mom."

Lucille smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, my daughter."

"Wait," Troy started. "How do you see, Carlos, because it would be so weird if you two start dating?"

Everyone started to laugh.

"No, Carlos and I have spoken about it before and we've agreed to be friends, that's it. I'm still in love with Jack and I don't want Carlos to be just a rebound."

Gabriella smiled but continued to stay in Lucille's arms. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is, you've got a bad break and you'll be in a cast for a several months."

"What's the good news?" Carlos asked.

"OH there is none. I just didn't want to make this sound too depressing. I'll be back to be the cast on."

Gabriella flinched further into Lucille's arms. "I don't want you to touch me."

"I agree, I think you should have your nurse do it. Just remember, I am a lawyer and if you don't respect my daughter's wishes I'm going to sue you and make sure you lose your licenses." Lucille said.

The doctor left the room in a hurry. Carlos laughed. "Whoa! Just remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Oh that's nothing. Just wait till you see what she does to Peter on the stand. That's scary."

"I can't wait." Carlos laughed.

Gabriella just whimpered. Lucille rubbed her back. "Everything will be all right. I promise you."

"He's going to get hurt. I just know he is. Please, just close this case while he's still alive." Gabriella whimpered.

Lucille sighed. "He'll be fine, I promise. Nobody is going to hurt you or your father, so just don't worry. All right. I promise you, just trust me."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She didn't believe Lucille but she didn't want to discuss it anymore so she let it go without another word.

The nurse came in and put a cast on her wrist before sending them on their way. Carlos and Lucille dropped them off at home before heading to the school. Peter, Zeke, and Jason, were in major trouble.

Carlos alone was scary. But Lucille and Carlos together was a death wish.

* * *

><p>At home Gabriella was on the couch with her arm up on the arm rest. Troy set up a movie on the TV and went over to her. "Hey, can I get you anything else?" he asked.<p>

She shook her head. She hadn't said a word since leaving the doctors.

"Baby, please say something."

"It really hurts." She mumbled out.

Troy sighed and kissed her head. "I'll get you something." He got up and went into the kitchen. When he came back outside he handed her a small little green pill and a cup of water. "It's Advil."

She took it and drank the small pill down. "Thank you, Troy." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Now, come on, let's watch Hairspray."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Five minutes into the movie Troy looked down to Gabriella and smiled. She was sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was sleeping too.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Lucille and Carlos walked inside. They stopped and smiled at the sight. Troy was laying on his back with Gabriella tucked closely and protectively into his side with his arms wrapped around her as she laid on his chest with her hurt wrist laying flat on his chest by her face.<p>

"I think we will wait till they wake up to tell them the good news." Lucille whispered.

Carlos nodded. He quickly went to find a camera and came back, snapping a quick picture of them. The flash made Gabriella stir and whimper softly, but Troy's arms just tightened around her and she settled down quickly.

"Do you think they're really asleep?" Carlos asked.

"If not they would have reacted to the door opening, so I'm guessing they are, why?"

Carlos sighed. "Lucille, I have tons of faith in you and your ability to win this case. There is no doubt in my mind that you'll win this case…"

"I sense a but coming."

"But….is there any way we can keep Gabriella out of it? You know how much being up on that stand scares her. You saw how upset she got last time."

"Gabriella is still a minor, if you don't agree to letting her go up I can't force her, but Carlos, if the victim doesn't speak up, there is a very good chance Peter will get off free again, is that what you want?"

"No, of course not, but Gabriella is so scared of this trial and I just…I don't know, I was looking for a way to help her."

"All I can do is help her prepare, maybe we can start doing practice trials, right here at home. It's all I can do, I'm sorry, Carlos, if we want Peter to be punished, Gabriella has to talk about."

Carlos sighed and nodded. He knew Lucille was right, but he just wished there was another way.

"Look, Carlos, I know it's hard but at the end of the day, Peter needs to be punished and Gabriella is the only one who is able to do that."

"How do we know she will? She's so scared, of Peter hurting me, how do we know she isn't going to get up on that stand and lie?"

"Because she knows she'll be in a lot of trouble if she's caught lying on the stand. She's a smart girl, Carlos, and fear or no fear she'll tell the truth."

"Did you really mean, what you said at the doctor?"

"Which part?"

"About Peter hurting me?"

"Does that worry you?"

"No, I know he's just a punk kid with no real power but, for Gabriella's sake I need to know."

"At first, I was just trying to comfort her, but after what happen at the school earlier, I know for a fact you're safe. Peter can't hurt you from inside a jail cell."

"Peter is in jail?" a voice asked.

They both looked to the couch and Troy and Gabriella were awake with their eyes opened.

"Yes, we went to the school and spoke with the Principal about what happen. He suspended Jason and Zeke, and then called the police and they came and arrested Peter. He's got to stay in jail until the trial."

Gabriella smiled a huge smile. "Really? He's in jail?"

"Yes, and that's where he's going to stay."

Both Gabriella and Troy smiled. Things were finally starting to get better. Maybe, just maybe it was possible for Gabriella to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YAY! HAPPY ENDING! Lol but the question is, will it last? Will Peter still find a way to hurt Gabriella from inside a jail cell? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	9. The Last Smile

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! This chapter is going to be mainly a filler fluff chapter. The real drama is towards the end. I hope you like all the fluffy goodness. SHOUT OUT TO "Im a Skyscraper" She's got some awesome stories you guys should really check out her page :D**

* * *

><p>Even at school the next day, things continued to get better. People no longer pointed and laughed at Gabriella as she walked the halls. Most of them ignored her, but there were a few that actually greeted her nicely. Gabriella just smiled. They even greeted Troy, too.<p>

"I think I'm at the wrong school. It's been a year since someone actually said hello to me." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled. "Welcome to the real East High."

Troy smiled, it had been a long time since he last saw that smile and he missed it soo much. "Well, thank you, Miss. Montez."

"Honestly, Troy, I think it's just because we got rid of the main trouble makers. Sharpay is at some fancy boarding school, and now Peter is in jail. So without them telling everyone how to act they can actually be themselves."

"I think you're right. Come on, let's get to class."

They locked hands and went to homeroom together. There were no problems at homeroom; in fact Gabriella was actually able to focus enough to take notes, while Troy drew random pictures pretending to take notes.

* * *

><p>When class was over they met outside in the hall. Gabriella giggled.<p>

"Catching up on our drawing skills, Mr. Bolton?" she teased.

"No, I just don't think, Mrs. Darbus will tell us anything useful or that is worth remembering."

"Really? What about the stuff she said would be on the test tomorrow. It's going to be worth half our grade."

"Test? What test?"

"You didn't hear? There is going to be a test tomorrow. She was telling us everything that will be on it and what we need to study before hand."

Troy's eyes went wide.

"The test is on one of Shakespeare's greatest plays, Hamlet."

Troy's eyes went even wider and he turned white."I've…I've never even heard of that one."

Gabriella couldn't keep a straight face anymore, he was too funny. She burst into laughter. Troy looked confused. "It's not funny! I'm going to fail!"

Gabriella laughed harder. Then Troy realized what had just happen. "You tricked me?"

"You believed every word! Your face was priceless."

Troy's face turned was shock to amusement. It had been way too long since Gabriella was playfully and teased him. He was really starting to see the true Gabriella shining through again. But…that didn't mean he would let her get away unpunished. His smiled turned into playful evil grin and Gabriella stopped laughing.

"Troy…" she said carefully. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking about how ticklish you are." He smirked.

She squealed and quickly turned to run. She took off down the hall as Troy ran after her. They both just laughed as they ran.

Gabriella reached her next class and quickly went inside. She hid under one of the desks. She heard Troy walk inside.

"Hmmm, looks, like she isn't in here. I guess I'll leave."

He walked over to the door and closed it and then froze to make her think he really left. He saw a small head peek out from one of the desks. When she spotted him she squealed again. She jumped to run and hit her head on the desk.

"Ouch!"

Troy quickly ran over to her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded as she stood up and rubbed the sore spot on her head. "Yeah, the desk is abusing me."

He smiled softly and moved her hands from her head kissing where she had gotten hurt.

"Let's call a truce." Gabriella said

"OK, truce."

They shared a kiss on the lips. Other students started to pile in.

"I'll meet you at lunch after class." Troy said.

"Ok, Troy. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared one more kiss and Troy left the room. Gabriella went to her normal seat in the front and sat down. She smiled and got out her pad and pen ready to take as many notes as possible. She had actually missed learning and taking notes. Without Peter, she had no reason to fear anymore.

Class was great; she answered all the questions and got an A on the pop quiz. The class went by so quickly and before Gabriella knew it, it was over.

* * *

><p>She and Taylor left the classroom together.<p>

"Um, Excuse me, Mr. Bryan that should be six over pi." Taylor mocked teasingly at Gabriella.

"Shut up!" Gabriella giggled blushing. "I was confused and I wanted to make sure it was his mistake not mine."

"I'm just saying, most teachers don't like being corrected in front of the other students."

Gabriella just shrugged. "It's who I am, Tay. I'm not ashamed of it."

"Good, to know, I'm glad you're turning back to the old you. You weren't yourself when Peter was here."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "He has that effect on me, but thanks, and thanks for being so supportive and giving me the space when I needed it."

Taylor smiled. "That what friends do, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Right."

They arrived to lunch together and grabbed their food sitting at their normal table. They guys joined up with them shortly.

"Hey, Ladies." Troy greeted.

"Hey." Gabriella smiled.

"What's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, just normal." Gabriella said.

"She's kidding. You should have seen her in class today. She was on fire, she answered every question the teacher asked and even aced the pop quiz we had to take." Taylor said. "OH and she even corrected the teacher in front of everyone."

"That's my girl." Troy smiled pulling her into a one armed hug kissing her head.

She on the other hand blushed and buried her face in Troy's shoulder. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Everyone chuckled. "Baby, it's ok. Don't be shy." He cooed gently rubbing her back.

"I thought you said you weren't ashamed of it." Taylor said.

"I'm not ashamed; I just don't like people making into a big deal."

"But it is a big deal, you're super smart. Why does, that make you so upset?"

"No, it's not." Gabriella whined. "I'm just book smart, it doesn't make me anything special."

"Brie, you're very special. But, let's change the subject." Troy said.

He knew, Gabriella never liked being the center of attention so he wanted to get her out of the spot light.

"How was practice?" Taylor asked.

"There is no practice; we lost nearly five members so there really is no team. Even if Chad and I joined back up, we'd still need three more members to play." Troy explained.

"So what about try outs. I know a few boys in class that would love to be on the team." Gabriella said looking up from Troy's shoulder. "Plus, I'll even try out if it means you get to play again. You love it so much, Troy. I can see it in your eyes."

Troy sighed and nodded. "I've been doing basketball since I was born. Every weekend my dad and I would go out and spend almost all weekend playing outside. He was a Wildcat when he was our age and then after going to collage he came back here and started his own team. I just feel like we lost that now, and by doing that we let my dad down."

"So, let's get more players, let's talk to coach and see what he says. It's worth a try." Chad said.

Troy nodded and smiled. "All right, I'm in."

"So, what class do you three have after lunch? Home Eco was canceled."

"Wait, it was canceled?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, your dad went to the Principal too, the teacher was fired and the class was canceled. So we've got this period and next period free." Troy said.

"Sounds fun, what shall we do?"

"Well, I heard there is an empty supply closet down the hall." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head, while playfully slapping his arm. "You're a dork!"

"You love me!"

"Really? I do?"

"You better."

"Or else what?"

"Or else…..this!"

He started to tickle her sides and she burst into giggles squirming around. "Stop!"

"Tell me you love me and I'll stop."

"I love you!" she giggled.

Troy stopped tickling her and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you too."

"All right, love birds!" Chad said.

They ignored him and continued to kiss passionately.

Chad took his muffin and threw it at them causing them to break apart.

"Wow, way to kill the mood, Chad." Gabriella teased.

"Well stop making out in front of me. It's gross."

"Oh please, I've had to watch you make out with a ton of girls since we were 13."

"What's your point?"

Troy laughed and shook his head. "The point is, I'm going to kiss my girlfriend when I want and you aren't allowed to complain."

"Yeah!" Gabriella smiled. "If you don't like it you can leave."

"Excuse me?" Chad asked.

"You're excused." Gabriella giggled.

Chad stood up and slowly walked over to Gabriella. She looked to him nervously. She knew he'd never hurt her but he also knew her weaknesses. She gulped and Troy chuckled. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the back of her head.

"Troy, may I see your girlfriend for a moment?" Chad asked sweetly.

"What do you want with her?"

"Nothing…" he muttered like a child.

"Then you can't see her."

"Oh fine, I just want to…." He trailed off and muttered.

"Say that again…"

"I want to….." he trailed off again.

Troy and Gabriella laughed. "Unless you tell me what's you're going to do to her you can't have her."

"I want to punish her."

"How?"

Chad shrugged. "How do you punish her?"

"That's my secret." Troy smirked.

Chad whined. "It's not fair!"

Gabriella giggled. She turned and hugged Troy cuddling into his chest. He smiled and kissed her head holding her protectively.

Chad sighed and sat next to her. "All right, fine. I'll just sit here." He pulled Gabriella's legs onto his lap.

"What are you up to?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, just going to sit here." Chad answered.

He covered her legs with one of his. Gabriella looked to him suspiciously. "Chad, whatever you're thinking don't do it."

"I'm not going to do anything. At least nothing that will hurt you."

"Chad…."

"Chad, what are you thinking?" Troy asked.

He knew Gabriella still had a hard time trusting men, after everything Peter had done to her, and he didn't want her to stop trusting Chad because of some stupid mistakes.

"Stop, worrying, I won't hurt her. I'll just do something that starts with tick and ends in le."

Troy chuckled. "All right."

"No!" Gabriella squealed.

Chad smirked and squeezed her knee. She squealed and giggled, jerking her knee to try and get free.

"Chad stop it!" she giggled.

"Say sorry for talking to me like that."

"I'm sorry, stop it! I'm sorry!"

"Good girl, now say I have the best hair."

"Troy help me!"

Troy laughed. "All right, easy man, let her breathe. She's had her punishment."

Chad stopped and Gabriella quickly pulled her legs away from him. "I hate you!"

"What, Troy tickles you."

"Troy is my boyfriend. He's allowed to tickle me."

"So what am I?"

"Don't take it personally, Bro. She always says she hates me after I tickle her."

Gabriella giggled. She shrugged innocently. The rest of the free period was spent laughing, teasing, joking, just having fun and not worrying about anything. Troy was so happy to see Gabriella enjoying herself again. It had been way too long since he last heard her laugh or even seen her smile. For that matter. Little did he know, it was going to be the last time he heard her giggle for a very, very long time.

* * *

><p>In jail, with Peter, he was talking with his inmate.<p>

"So, you're planning to escape today right?"

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here and getting revenge against the brat who put me in here."

"What's the name?"

"Carlos Montez."

"Any relation to Gabriella Montez?"

"She is his daughter, why?"

"Well I want revenge against her and you want revenge against her father, could you help me out?"

"Depends what I have to do?"

"Just hurt Carlos Montez however you can, kill him even. I don't care. As long as Gabriella pays with her father's life."

The inmate smirked. "You get what you want and I get what I want, sounds like a win-win to me. What do I have to do?"

Peter smirked and leaned in the whisper something to his inmate.

The inmate smiled and nodded. "Perfect, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Troy and Gabriella were at the last class for the day, they were in the middle of an assignment when the door opened and another kid walked in. He handed the teacher a slip of paper. Then they kid left. The teacher read the note and looked up to the class.<p>

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, you're wanted in the Principal's office." The teacher spoke.

All the students started to point and whisper.

"That's enough, I will allow you both to take this assignment home and finish it there."

"Thank you." Troy said.

He packed up his stuff and followed with Gabriella out the door.

"Troy, what did we do?"

"We didn't do anything, Angel. I'm sure it's just about all the Peter drama."

"I have a bad feeling, Troy."

"Hey, whatever happens I'm right here. I promise."

He took her hand and together they went to the office.

When they walked inside Gabriella instantly flinched back. It was the Principal, Lucille, and a woman who was dressed very fancy with a clipboard in her hands. She had a funny feeling her father should have been there too, and that's when she knew for sure…something was wrong.

Troy pulled her into his side. "What's going on, Mom?"

"Honey, we've got some bad news. Please come inside, sit down." Lucille answered.

"If this is about me my dad should be here. Where is he?"

"Come sit down and we will explain." The Principal said.

"Where is my father, and who is this lady who looks way too over dressed."

"My name is Kathleen Marks. I'm from Child Protective Services."

Gabriella flinched back again and turned white. "Where is my father!" she shrieked.

"Honey, just please come in, let me explain." Lucille said.

"No!" Gabriella pulled out of Troy's arms so she was back in the hallway. "NO! WHERE IS MY FATHER!"

Troy turned to her. She was shaking and white as snow.

"Baby, it's ok. I'm right here. Whatever is going on we're going to face it together. I'm right here you're not alone. I promise."

"Where is my dad?" she whimpered.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will find out. But we need to go inside and sit down."

"I don't want to."

"I'll be right next to you."

She nodded softly and went inside Troy sat down and Gabriella sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Lucille knelt in front of her.

"Listen, I have some very bad news for you."

"Where is my father, why isn't he here?"

"Honey…Gabriella… there was an accident. Your father was on his way home when another car ran a red light. I'm so sorry, Gabriella, he's…"

Gabriella's hands flew to cover her ears, as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She shook her head side to side. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" she muttered to herself.

Troy hugged her close to him and kissed her head. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's in a coma." Lucille said.

"He has little chance of waking up so it's like he dead. Which is why I'm here. Her mother is in jail and now her father is dead so…." Kathleen said.

"I've already told you, Carlos's will has said should anything happen to him Gabriella comes to live with me. You are not going to touch her."

"Well we are going to wait here till we get a copy of the will."

"Fine, but do not tell Gabriella her father is dead, because he's not and he will wake up."

"You lied to me." Gabriella whispered.

"What?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella looked up to Lucille and uncovered her ear. "You promised me my dad wouldn't get hurt and now he's in a coma. You lied to me."

"Gabriella, I promised Peter wouldn't hurt you father. This was a freak accident."

Gabriella glared and shook her head. "This is no accident and we all know it! Peter did this because I told on him. After you promised you'd keep him save you lied to me!"

"Gabriella, Peter is in jail. He can't hurt you!"

"He has friends on the outside! He did this! He killed my father and it's all your fault!"

Gabriella stood up and took off in a run. Troy stood up and took off after her. Lucille was wrong, this had Peter written all over it but how could they prove it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN and so the drama begins, any guesses on who the inmate is that Peter was talking to? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. Good News and Bad News

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>Gabriella stood up and took off in a run. Troy stood up and took off after her. Lucille was wrong, this had Peter written all over it but how could they prove it?<p>

Troy raced after Gabriella, of course the bell rang at that moment and kids started to pile out of the classrooms causing Troy to lose her in the crowd.

"Gabriella! Stop, wait!" he called.

It was too late, she was already gone. He sighed. He knew where she was but he honestly didn't know how to help her. He just knew he couldn't let her be alone. So ran to the stairs to the school roof and ran up them.

He reached the top and saw Gabriella leaning over the edge panting.

"Gabriella…."

She turned to face him, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cried and panted for air.

"I'm….so….sorry!" she gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey," Troy cooed rushing to her side. "Don't Angel, don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong."

"I…blamed…your….mom….for my….fa-fa-…da-da-da-da-da-da…." Gabriella was hyperventilating now.

"Gabriella, Angel, Honey, you need to breathe. Shhhh, take some deep breaths, shhh, breathe, breathe, Brie, just breathe." Troy said pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back.

"I…I…I…I…I…I " Gabriella gasped.

"Baby, Baby, shhh, shhh, it's ok, everything's ok, shhhhh, I'm here, I'm right here shhh, shhh, just take some deep breaths. Please, Angel, shhh."

Gabriella cried into his chest as he just held her and rubbed her back whispering soothing, comforting words in her ear.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Gabriella calmed down and looked up at him He gave her a comforting smile and brushed away her tears with his thumb.<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't really blame your mom, but it just…" she shrugged softly. "It made sense at that moment to blame her. I'm sorry, that's so mean of me."

"Baby, it's ok, my mom knows you were just angry. Trust me when I say, it's ok to be angry sometimes."

"Lucille isn't at fault for this, Troy, I was wrong about that."

"That's ok, my mom knows…"

"I am…."

"What?"

"My dad dying is my fault. I killed him."

"Whoa, ok, back up, first of all, Gabriella, your dad isn't dead."

"But Kathleen said…."

"Forget what she says, your father is a fighter and he's going to wake up. Kathleen doesn't know your father like you do. Nobody knows him as well as you do and deep down, passed all the fear, you know he'll wake up. Second of all, this is NOT your fault. You would never do anything to hurt you father. We both know it."

"No, he warned me, He told me if I told anyone what he did to me, if I told anyone anything he would go after my father and I did just that, I got him arrested and now he's getting back at me by killing my father! I did this to him, Troy! I put him in that hospital bed; I'm the worst daughter on the entire plant!"

"Gabriella…."

"If it wasn't me then who was it?"

"Whoever was behind the wheel of the other car, it's their fault. I promise you we're going to figure out who caused this and we're going to get justice for your father."

Gabriella just sighed. "I'll believe this wasn't my fault when you can name one other person who would want my father dead."

"Maria Montez." Troy said.

"She's in jail."

"She's a smart woman, she could escape easily."

Gabriella shook her head. "She'd go after me, not my dad."

"Gabriella, the easiest way to go after you would be to hurt your father. It's the easiest way to go after anyone; you hurt the person they care about the most."

"I care about you too."

"Yeah, but there will always be a special place in your heart for your father and I love that about you. If Maria wanted to get you back, all she would have to do is get rid of your father right?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah? She took a picture of your father comforting you and turned it into a sexual abuse charge, she did anything to try and get full custody of you. If he dies she could get you back."

"But if she's in jail…."

"Gabriella, listen to me, your mother would do anything you get you back, including break out of jail, hurt your father, and get you back."

Gabriella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "It can't be her, Troy." She whimpered. "It can't be her. I can't be with her again, I can't."

"You won't, I promise. It's just a theory, it could be wrong but, it still wasn't your fault. Ok, I promise you."

"I'm scared, Troy, I'm really scared." Gabriella cried.

He pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and calmed down but didn't move her face. He kissed the top of her head. "You want to stay like that?"

She nodded.

"All right, come here." He lifted her under the knees and carried her bridal style. Gabriella moved her face to the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "You can stay like that. We just need to get back down to the others. Kathleen might assume we ran away and blame my mom."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy headed back downstairs. He reached the office again.

"There she is! Gabriella you are in so much trouble." Kathleen said.

"Look, we understand we need to wait here but Gabriella really likes to be somewhere quiet and where…." He looked to Kathleen who was watching Gabriella like a lion watching it's pray. "…where she isn't stared at like some zoo animal."

"Well that isn't going to happen. Look, you may have Gabriella for now, but when her father dies…and he will, Gabriella will be forced to go to a foster family like it or not." Kathleen said.

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to Troy as she softly started to cry. Troy growled. "This is why I didn't want to be in here. All it does is upset, Gabriella. I'm not leaving school grounds, but I am leaving this office."

Troy didn't wait for a response he just turned and walked away. If he stayed…well let's just say Bad Boy Bolton would come out.

* * *

><p>He walked outside the school and sat down on the curb of the sidewalk.<p>

A small breeze blew over them and Troy felt Gabriella shiver.

"Is this too cold? Do you want to go back inside?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, just a chill. I like it out here. Please stay."

Troy nodded and kissed her head. He held her close and just gently rocked her as she relaxed again him and stopped crying. Neither of them spoke, they both just sat and waited until they were allowed home. They could have gone back to class but neither of them would have been able to focus so they decided against it.

"Troy…"

"Yes, Angel?"

Gabriella was quiet after that, she didn't speak.

"What is it, Brie?" he asked again softly.

"If daddy dies will Maria really be able to get me back?"

"No, one she escaped jail, second, she would be arrested for murder, also she's got a past of child abuse. Nobody would let a woman like that near you."

Gabriella sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He kissed her head once more.

The door opened behind them and Kathleen walked out. Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to Troy. Troy held her tighter too. If they wanted Gabriella they'd have to pry her from his death grip.

She walked past them and to her car. Troy sighed in relief. Lucille came out behind her.

"Well?" Troy asked.

"We got a copy of the will. Gabriella is ours until Carlos is well enough."

"Good. Let's go home." Troy said.

"Troy, I got a few work calls while I was in there and I've also got some bad news."

"What's wrong now?" Troy sighed.

"Well, the first is…the trial has been moved up. It's this weekend."

"That's not too bad, the faster the trial the faster we can make him pay, what's the second?"

Lucille took a deep breath and let it out. "Maria Montez has escaped from jail."

Gabriella's head shot up and she looked to Troy. He had been right, it wasn't her fault or Peter's fault…it was her own mother's fault.

She groaned feeling suddenly sick. She reburied her face in Troy's neck. The news was making her physically ill.

"Is she the one who crashed into Carlos?"

"We believe so, when we thought it had been Peter, I called the station so they could check on him. He was still in his cell by his inmate was gone. They had put Peter in with Maria. They watched the security footage and her escaped matched the timing of Carlos's crash."

Gabriella groaned again and shifted on Troy's lap. He rubbed her back knowing all this news was upsetting her.

"Is there a chance she's after Gabriella?" Troy asked. He knew he was upsetting Gabriella worse but he had to know what they were up against.

The police don't think so, but knowing Maria and knowing the lengths she'll go to, to get Gabriella. I wouldn't put it passed her."

Gabriella whimpered. She could easily remember her mother trying to convict her father of sexual and physical abuse last year just to get her back. Since that didn't work she tried to kill him. She was crazy and she'd do anything to get her back. "What if she tries something like she did last time, what if she tries to make you look bad?"

"Look, Gabriella… one Maria escaped jail, second, she would be arrested for murder, also she's got a past of child abuse. Nobody would let a woman like that near you." Lucille said.

"That's what Troy said." Gabriella muttered.

"Listen to my son, Most of the time he knows what he's talking about."

"Most of the time?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded softly and sighed. "Can we go home, please?"

"You two can. I've got work to do at the office before the trial."

Gabriella nodded. Troy stood up and followed Lucille to the car.

* * *

><p>Lucille dropped them off at home and they went inside. Troy sat down on the couch keeping Gabriella close in his arms. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about anything right now so he let her sit in silence, just feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.<p>

A few minutes later Troy looked down and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully against his chest. He knew she always slept better with her wrapped in his arms, but if he left her even for a split second she'd have a nightmare. So he pulled her closer in his arms and held her tightly. He turned on the TV, but kept it low, and just let Gabriella sleep.

A few hours later, Lucille came home.

"Hey, Mom, how'd it go?" Troy asked.

"Great, actually, do you remember me telling you about the other girl Peter had hurt?"

Troy nodded as he stroked Gabriella's hair, as she slept.

"Well, she talked to her boyfriend and her family, they all agreed she should come to testify and promised to come support her. It's perfect. We've got Peter right where we want him. Now, there is nothing he can say to get off free. He hurt two innocent women and if we can find proof, put a man into a coma."

"Mom, that's great news!" Troy smiled.

Lucille nodded. "I'm meeting with her tomorrow, she's really scared so I'm going to just talk to her about it and what to expect. You and Gabriella are welcome to join me, or we can just a private session just the three of us."

Troy nodded. "Gabriella, is scared too."

"Trial is a little scary for everyone. But I'm going to do my best to help you be prepared. Hopefully it won't be as bad as Maria's trial."

Troy sighed and nodded.

"Troy, you also know Gabriella might start having nightmares again, with the trial and her father in the coma, she's going to be more restless at night and more likely to have nightmares."

"I know and I also know I'm going to be by her side through it all. She's not alone and I'm going to make sure she never feels alone."

Lucille smiled and nodded. She looked to Gabriella and smiled softly stroking her hair. "How long as she been sleeping?"

"Since we got home, so a few hours."

"Good, when she wakes up we can do a practice trial."

Troy nodded. "Thank, Mom."

Lucille smiled and left the room. Troy sighed and looked to Gabriella and smiled. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping. He knew when she woke up, she'd be faced with the painful reminder of her father and Peter.

A few minutes later Gabriella sat up abruptly and looked around panting.

"Gabriella? You're ok. You're safe." Troy said.

She turned her head to look at him and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

He used his thumb and wiped them away. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She nodded and sniffed back further tears.

"Ok, well, tell me what happen?"

Gabriella wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I was standing on the sidewalk." She started slowly. "I saw two cars driving slowly towards each other, but then I realized it was only a one way street and when the cars met they'd crash."

Gabriella was silent after that. She didn't say anymore.

"Was your father in one of those cars?" Troy asked. gently.

He didn't want to push her but he knew, talking about it would help her.

She nodded softly. "My mother was in the other. I caught her eye and she smirked at me. Then she started to drive faster. My dad….he started to scream for help, he was yelling at me to save his life and help him. When…when I tried to…to get to him….I….I couldn't move. I was fro-frozen."

Troy rubbed her back. "It was just a bad dream. There was nothing you could have done to protect your father."

"I know." Gabriella nodded. "Still…I wish there was."

"Would you like to go see him, maybe visit him in the hospital?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "No, no, no" she said franticly shaking her head.

"OK, ok, shhh, shhh." Troy soothed. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Gabriella nodded. "I have to do the trial; I'm not comfortable with that."

"But you will be. I promise, my mom is going to get us both prepared and ready for the trial."

"Are you scared too?"

"Very."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Brie, trial is scary for everyone, but my mom says we've got a really strong case against Peter and some great witnesses to testify against him. She said it's a very clean case with no chance of loopholes and there isn't much of a defense for him. If everything goes as planned the trial will be an hour and then Peter will be forced to spend the rest of his life in jail."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will. I promise."

Gabriella sighed and cuddled into his side. He kissed her head. He only hoped he could keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter is the trial how will it go? Will Gabriella get over her fear and stand up to Peter, or will his lawyer break her down? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. Heather and Kenny

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Troy woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. He saw his mom setting an extra place at the table.<p>

"What's going on, Mom?" Troy asked.

"We're having company. Go get dressed." Lucille said as she continued to set the table.

"Why? Who is it?"

"That girl, I've been talking about. She's coming over for breakfast and we're going to discuss the trial, to help her get more comfortable."

"Is she coming here alone?"

"No, her boyfriend is coming with her. She's a lot like you and Gabriella, they don't go too many places without each other."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like us."

Lucille smiled at her son. "Now, go get dressed and tell Gabriella."

Troy nodded and turned to leave. He went back into the bedroom. Gabriella was applying a bit of make-up.

"You do realize you don't need any of that stuff right? You're beautiful without it."

She smiled softly and turned to look at him. "Without it I look like a raccoon, I have such dark circles under my eyes, it's not even funny."

"Dark circles or not, you're beautiful." Troy said as he walked up behind her. He kissed her head.

"Thank you, but I feel more comfortable hiding it with make-up."

"Then I won't stop you, but just remember you're beautiful without it."

Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. She leaned her head back against his chest.

"We're having a few people over for breakfast this morning. My mom wanted me to warn you."

"Who is it?"

"That other girl, that Peter hurt, she and her boyfriend are coming over, my mom is going to discuss the trial with her."

"Oh….her boyfriend?"

Troy smiled and stroked her hair. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you."

She blushed softly. "Am I really that predictable?"

Troy chuckled. "You were hurt by a teenager boy, it's only natural you feel nervous around other teenage boys."

"You're a teenage boy, I feel safe with you."

"I'm also your boyfriend. Don't worry, Brie. I promise everything will be fine."

She sighed and nodded. Troy kissed the top of her head, and went into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he came out and Gabriella hadn't moved. He chuckled. "Are you still putting on make-up?"<p>

She shook her head. "No, but I wanted to wait for you." She said sweetly.

Troy smiled. "Well thank you, that's very nice of you. Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Gabriella nodded and stood up from her chair. She went over to Troy and he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest as he kissed her head. Together they walked out of the room and into the living room.

They sat down on the couch as they waited. The door bell rang and Lucille opened the door. "Heather, thank you for coming. Please come in."

"Thank you, Ms. Bolton. This is my boyfriend , Kenny but…but I call him Ken." She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Lucille said.

The two teenagers walked inside.

Heather was around 17 years older with brown hair and blue eyes. Kenny was 17, with black hair and green eyes.

Troy and Gabriella stood up.

"This is Gabriella, Peter's other victim, and my son plus her boyfriend Troy." Lucille introduced.

"Hi." Heather whispered softly.

"HI…" Gabriella responded quietly.

The two boys shook hands.

The girls looked to the others boyfriend and flinched back into their own guy's arms. Both boys smiled and held their girlfriend close while kissing their head.

"Let's go into the kitchen and have some breakfast while we talk."

Everyone just nodded and walked into the kitchen. The boys sat next to each other with their girlfriends on their other side. Lucille was at the head.

"All right, now, Heather, you won't have to be on the stand for a very long time. Once you give your statement, you'll be free to leave."

"I won't have to stay?" Heather asked softly.

"No, you just need be there long enough to give your statement. Then you can go."

"Will…Can Ken stay with me?"

"Of course, he won't be able to be on the stand with you but he'll be able to sit in the audience with you."

"And my family?"

"Yes, them too."

Heather nodded. "What kind of things will I be asked?"

"Just about your relationship with Peter before the attack, about the attack, maybe even your relationship with Kenney. If anything else should come up I'll object to it because it wouldn't have anything to do with the case."

"Will I be asked about my sex life with Kenny?"

"Possibly, but they won't want any graphic details, just if you're willingly do it with him or if he, like Peter is forcing you into it."

"Will it be bad if I say that I'm having sex with Kenny but I do want it?"

"The only bad thing you can say is a lie. Just be completely 100% honest and you'll get the best result. The only question that might come up if you give that answer is why you're having sex with him but not with Peter."

"Peter liked me, I didn't like him. I would never sleep with a guy I didn't love."

Lucille nodded and smiled. "You don't have to defend yourself to me. I'm on your side, remember?"

"Kenny and I have been together since we were babies, we were best friends growing up and when started high school we become more. I've never loved anyone else but him. I would never sleep with anyone but him."

"Honey, trust me I understand that. You don't need to defend yourself against me. You've done nothing wrong you're the victim in all this. Just like Gabriella."

Heather nodded. "I'm sorry, I still feel like I need defend myself, if I don't…."

"If she doesn't she's scared she'll lose the most important man in her life." Gabriella finished for her.

Heather nodded. "Yes."

"She's still feeling guilty like she betrayed me." Kenny said. "No matter how many times I tell her I love her and that I don't feel betrayed she won't listen."

Troy nodded in agreement. "Gabriella was like that too. In time she'll understand."

"I hope so."

"Do either of you have any more question?" Lucille asked.

"Can I testify against , Peter?" Kenny asked.

"We already have enough witnesses and it's too late to add anymore. I'm sorry. But between Gabriella and Heather I'm sure we've got a winning case."

"Ok, thank you, Ms. Bolton." Kenny said.

"Call me Lucille, now let's eat and actually have some fun."

Everyone nodded and started to eat. During breakfast they talked and laughed. Turns out they all had a lot in common.

"You're a basketball fan?" Troy asked.

"That's an understatement." Ken laughed.

"How about a game?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not? I've got a hoop out back."

"Sure!"

The girls giggled at their men and shook their heads. Gabriella looked to Heather. "I've got some fun girl stuff in my room if you want."

"Actually, would you mind if we watched the guys. I love watching, Ken."

"Sure. Do you play?"

"Not well, but I play."

Gabriella smiled. "It's ok, I'm not that good either."

The four of them went outside. They all decided to play and in no time at all they were playing like they were best friends.

* * *

><p>After a few free for all games Kenny came up with an idea. "What about a couple against couple?"<p>

"Sure, we're going to take you down, though." Troy said.

"Bring it on!" Kenny laughed.

Troy looked to Gabriella she smirked and nodded. "It's on!"

The game quickly started and Troy and Gabriella were winning. Just when they were down to the last point Ken and Heather made a comeback and soon they were both tied. Gabriella had the ball and was dribbling it down the court. Just as Kenny was going to take it from her, Troy lifted her by the waist and she scored the winning basket.

"Yay!" She squealed.

Troy lifted her up and spun her around making her laugh. He set her down and looked to Kenny and Heather.

"Good game, guys. It was close." Troy said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Ken smiled.

They shook hands. Heather was standing there looking ashamed.

Kenny was about to go over when Gabriella beat him to it.

"Hey, cheer up, you played really well." She said.

"If I was a better player, Kenny would have won." She said softly.

"That's not true, if Troy hadn't lifted me up you would have won. He moved be just before Kenny could get the ball from me. It's not your fault. Plus, it's was just a game for fun nothing too serious."

Heather sighed. "Did you date him?"

"What?"

"Peter, did you date him?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I used to go to West High before East High and he was my boyfriend for a long period of time. Why?"

"Was he verbally abusive to you?"

"All the time, where is this coming from?"

"During gym class, Peter was always on my team and he's always verbally abuse me. Especially when we played basketball. If we lost it was my fault."

"Peter isn't here, Heather. It was just a fun game. You don't need to feel bad. You were very close in points."

"Most of those were made by, Kenny."

"Who cares? Did you have fun?"

Heather nodded.

"Then that's what matters. Cheer up, otherwise I'll tell Kenny to come tickle you."

Heather's head shot up. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would, when I need cheering up, Troy always tickles me. I'll have Kenny do the same to you."

"All right, fine. I'm cheered up."

"Good." Gabriella smiled.

The boys came over to them. "Everyone ok?" Kenny asked.

"Perfect." Heather smiled.

"Let's go inside and get some water." Troy said.

Everyone nodded and went back inside. Troy grabbed four bottles of water and handed them out.

* * *

><p>They all sat in the living room, each girl cuddled with their boyfriend.<p>

"Gabriella, I just want you to know…I was at West High too. I was going there before you left. Ken and I never believed those rumors that were made up about you."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled softly.

"I wanted to tell you, but every time I tried Peter was around you and I was so scared of him that I never did."

"I understand. I'm scared of him too."

"After this weekend neither of you have to be scared of him ever again." Troy said. "After hurting two innocent girls there is no way a judge will let him off free."

Kenny nodded. "Peter is going away for a long time."

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, that will be nice."

"You don't sound too happy about it." Heather said.

"I just…it won't change anything."

"What does that mean?"

Gabriella looked to Heather and said "I'm very excited about Peter going to jail. I'm just not looking forward to the trial."

Heather nodded. "Me neither, but Lucille seems like a good lawyer. I'm sure she'll win."

Gabriella nodded and smiled fakely. "Yeah, I'm sure she will…but my dad will still be in a coma." She whispered the last part in her head.

* * *

><p>Time flew by and soon Kenny and Heather decided to go home. As soon as they were gone Gabriella sighed and went back outside. She climbed up to Troy's tree house.<p>

He followed behind her. He knew she had put on a brave face for Heather's sake and now her walls were crashing back down. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be ok. I promise. Peter is going to pay. Your dad is going to wake up."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't, but I do know that no matter what happens I am going to be by your side the entire time."

"Troy, what if my dad dies. I won't be able to handle that."

"If that happens I'll do whatever I have to, to help you through it. I promise. I'm going to be by your side the entire time."

Gabriella just sighed and let Troy hold her close to him. She believed he'd help her through anything, what she didn't believe was that her father would come out of this alive.

* * *

><p>That night, Gabriella found herself at the hospital. She had finally gotten over her fear and went to the hospital to see her father. She walked into his room and gasped. Her mother was standing there, by the machines.<p>

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

Maria stopped what she was doing and turned to face Gabriella. "What does it look like? I'm taking his off life support. Once he's dad I'll finally have you back and you will become the greatest lawyer there ever was." Maria laughed.

"No, Lucille says it's not possible after everything you done."

"Don't believe her, she's a liar, now where was I?" Maria turned back to face the machines.

"NO! STOP IT!"

She went to stop her when arms went around her waist and held her back. She turned her head and gasped. It was Peter.

"No!" she struggled to get free but he was too strong. "Let me go."

"Don't worry, Honey, Peter is going to be your new boyfriend." Maria said. "Troy was so….blah. Peter is much more exciting." Maria said.

"No! Stop it! Let me go, Troy help me, Troy!"

Maria turned back around and smiled. "There all done."

Gabriella looked to the machine and watched in horror as the line went straight and a loud beeping was heard.

"NO! NO!"

Peter and Maria laughed evilly together.

"NO! DADDY! NO! TROY! TROY!"

* * *

><p>Gabriella shot up in bed panting hard. She looked next to her and Troy was gone. "Troy?" she cried out.<p>

She started to cry even harder. She quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room in search of Troy. "Troy…TROY!"

She rushed around the house franticly searching for Troy. She even went as far as to open the front door and scream for him again.

"Gabriella, Hey, it's ok." He said.

He quickly went over to her and turned her to face him. "It's ok, I'm right here. It's ok, you're safe. Everything is ok."

Gabriella just cried harder as she fell into Troy's arms no long able to hold herself up.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh, shhh, shhh," Troy cooed as he rubbed her back. He lowered them both down to the ground and held her close. "Did you have another nightmare?" Troy asked her gently.

She nodded against him, too hysterical to speak.

"All right, it's over now. Shhh take deep breaths, you're safe. I'm right here." Troy soothed.

Gabriella just continued to cry and cling tightly to Troy. Lucille came out.

"What happen? Are you two all right?" she asked.

Troy nodded. "Gabriella had another nightmare."

Lucille knelt down beside them. "It's all right now, whatever happen it's over. You're safe. Troy and I will not let anything happen to you."

"Bu-bu-but wha-wha-wha-what about, Da-da-dad-daddy?" Gabriella choked out through her cries.

"I had guards put outside his door at all times. Nobody can get in without permission from me first."

Gabriella looked to Lucille and Lucille's heart broke. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were red and a bit swollen. "Wha-wha-what abo-about Ma-Maria?"

Lucille shook her head. "Not even her, there are pictures of her up everywhere including the hospital. If someone sees her they will turn her into the police. I've left strict orders with the guards not to allow Maria near Carlos and that is a promise."

"Pe-Pe-Peter?" Gabriella choked out again as she continued to just cry and cry.

"Is in jail, since Maria's escape they've been extra watch on that cell in case he tries anything. Honey, I promise, Carlos is safe where he is."

Gabriella shook her head and buried it in Troy's chest. Troy continued to rub her back.

"Is that what you dreamed about? Peter and Maria got in and hurt your dad?" Troy cooed softly.

"Th-th-they ki-ki-killed h-hi-him!" Gabriella choked out again.

"It was only a bad dream, you're safe. I promise. Your father is safe."

Troy stood up and lifted her into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she finally started to calm down.

"Do you think you can go back to bed, Baby? Tomorrow we can go see your father."

"No! No! No!" Gabriella started to squirm franticly in Troy's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok. You don't have to go to bed." Troy told her and she stopped squirming.

Troy looked to his mother worriedly. Would this nightmare be so bad that Gabriella refused to ever sleep again, or even worse refuse to ever see her father in the hospital? Would this make her even more scared of the trial? Troy hugged her tighter just hoping this dream didn't cause Gabriella to fear…well everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I said this would be the trial but I decided to bring in Heather and Ken instead. Next chapter I promise will be the trial, I might break it into two parts depending on how long it is. But what do you think will happen during the trial? Will Peter pay or will he get off free? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	12. The Park Visitor

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok, I lied again :/ there is no trial in this chapter either. A lot of you liked Heather and Kenny and asked to see more of them so I added in this fluffy filler chapter with a hint of drama at the end. I hope you guy can forgive me :/ I hope you all enjoy it: **

* * *

><p>Troy looked to his mother worriedly. Would this nightmare be so bad that Gabriella refused to ever sleep again, or even worse refuse to ever see her father in the hospital? Would this make her even more scared of the trial? Troy hugged her tighter just hoping this dream didn't cause Gabriella to fear…well everything.<p>

Since Gabriella didn't want to go back to sleep Troy and her decided to watch something on TV. Troy hoped it would help soothe her into sleeping again.

His cell phone vibrated on the couch and he grabbed it. He saw it was a text from Kenny. He opened it and chuckled.

_U awake? _

He responded back to him _Yeah, I'm awake. Is everything ok? _

He looked to Gabriella and smiled. She was lying softly on his lap. She was fighting the sleep but was close to giving in. Troy decided to help her along and gently scratched her back and sung softly, which put her right to sleep.

Kenny's response came though and Troy smiled softly at his message. _Yeah, everything is fine. Heather just woke up with a nightmare and now she won't go to sleep. _

Troy responded back _Don't worry, I'm in the same boat you are. I just turned on the TV and let her lay on my lap on the couch. I kept the lights dim and just let the light from the TV be enough. She's tired Man, just put her in the right environment and she'll go back to sleep. I just helped her along by rubbing her back if you want to try that. _

He hit send and sighed. He looked to Gabriella who was finally sleeping peacefully. He knew she slept good when he was there with her, but the second he left she'd get scared. He wondered if that's how Heather was. Kenny's response answered that.

_I'd love to do that, but her parents won't let us sleep in the same bed, so they won't let us spend the night on the couch together. I really hate it. She wakes up every couple minutes screaming on top of her lungs and all I'm allowed to do is comfort her. I can't help her fall back to sleep. That's her father's job. _

_Wait, you've been friends your whole life and you aren't allowed to share a bed? _

_Nope, not since we got together. _

_Look, I think you need to talk to your parents and her parents and tell them it might help her sleep if she is with you. I know Gabriella sleeps a lot more peacefully when I hold her and keep her close by me. If you want to help Heather sleep, hold her close to you all night. _

_I will, I'll talk to them right now. Thanks! _

_Anytime. _

Troy looked to Gabriella and decided to turn off the TV. Now that Gabriella was sleeping he could sleep easy knowing she was comfortable.

Just as he was about to drift into dreamland his cell buzzed again. He grabbed it and saw it was Kenny.

_Thank you for the advice. It really helped. I've got Heather in my arms and she's sleeping peacefully. We have to keep the door opened but that's understandable. Anyway, thanks again _

_No problem, I'm glad I could help. I just can't wait for this to be over. Gabriella is so mentally tortured by this trial. _

_Yeah, Heather is too. I wish I could see her smile again, or better yet hear her laugh. _

_Yeah, I want to hear Gabriella laugh more than anything…hey that gives me an idea, do you have any plans after school on Friday? _

_No, why?_

_Let's meet at the park, we can take our girls out and just have some fun before the trial on Saturday. _

_Sounds like a plan. Let's meet at the park by the basketball court at 5:00_

_Ok, I'll meet you there. _

_Great! See you then, Troy. Bye. _

_Bye Kenny_

Troy smiled as he closed the phone. He loved Chad but it was also kind of nice to have a friend who was having the same struggles he was, girlfriend struggles anyway. He kissed Gabriella on the head and let the darkness finally take over.

* * *

><p>The week went by fast, mainly because school went so well. Although, at night Gabriella was tormented by the nightmares and always woke up unable to go back to sleep unless, one, she was in a different room, and two she was held close and tightly against Troy's chest.<p>

Toy was so happy it was finally Friday. Gabriella needed some fun and he was going to make sure she had it.

After school they arrived at the park. They met of up Heather and Ken by the basketball courts. The girls hugged softly while they boys shook hands and hugged while slapping each other on the back.

They set up a picnic blanket right in the middle of the court; luckily nobody was playing so they were safe.

"So, I got some pizza and cookies, and brownies." Kenny said.

"Great, I'm starving." Troy said.

"Me too." Heather nodded. "I could eat a horse."

"And yet she stays so thin." Kenny chuckled.

"Tell me about it. How do girls do it?" Troy laughed.

Heather shook her head. "You're just being nice. I'm actually very fat."

"She's kidding." Kenny said. He looked to his girlfriend and said "You're not fat, Angel. I promise."

Heather shook her head. "I am, he just says I'm not to make me feel better."

Kenny sighed dramatically and reached over and started to tickle her stomach. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no other choice."

Heather fell over giggling. Kenny continued to tickle her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm looking for her fatty spots. When she doesn't laugh it's a fatty spot. Since her stomach is so ticklish she's never not laughing. It's how I get her to believe she isn't fat." Kenny answered.

"Smart." Troy smirked looking to Gabriella.

"OH no! Don't get any ideas!"

He chuckled but continued to smirk. She smiled and shook her head.

"Stop it, Kenny!" Heather laughed.

"Say the magic words."

"I'm not fat!"

He stopped tickling her. She sat up panting. Everyone chuckled.

"Anyway, let's eat, I'm super hungry." Gabriella said.

Every started to eat their pizza.

"Oh, Troy, I never got a chance to thank you. Heather has been sleeping much better since I've been with her. "

"Yeah, that was a really good idea. Thank you, Troy." Heather nodded softly and shyly.

"You're welcome. Its how Gabriella is, she can't sleep without nightmares. Yet when I'm there and holding her she sleeps just fine." Troy answered.

"It just makes me feel so safe, falling asleep is easier when I know Troy is holding me safely." Gabriella responded shyly.

Heather nodded. "I feel the same way."

Both girls blushed at their confessions and the boys smiled at them.

"We don't care, we love making you feel safe." Kenny said.

"Yep, it's our job as boyfriends." Troy nodded.

"Troy…can I ask you something…" Heather asked softly.

"Sure." Troy answered nicely.

He knew she was still shy around him and he didn't want her to be scared of him so he always tried to be as nice and as gentle as possible.

"Um…well, I was just curious….after Peter…after Gabriella was…um…" Heather stumbled over her words and looked down to her lap.

"Are you trying to ask about how I felt after I learned Peter had sexually assaulted Gabriella?" Troy wondered.

Heather nodded.

"I was very, very, angry, but I know knew that I needed to stay calm otherwise my anger would scare Gabriella into never trusting me again. I never for one second blamed her or believed she cheated on me or felt like she had betrayed me in anyway."

"Oh…"

"Why did you ask?" Troy asked carefully.

"She still can't understand why I don't blame her and why I'm not angry with her. She just can't accept it." Kenny said.

"She blames herself and she feels angry with herself, and she feels like she betrayed you. That's why she's always asked if you feel that way too. It's how she feels." Gabriella answered. "I felt that way for a long time, but Troy just continued to reassure me and after a while, I believed it and I no longer felt that way. It's going to take time but you'll feel better soon."

Heather nodded softly again. "You get it."

"I've been through it, too."

"After tomorrow, both you girls will be able to move on." Kenny said.

"Tomorrow, the trial is tomorrow." Heather asked.

"Don't worry, my mom is ready. Peter is going away for a very long time." Troy said.

"You don't know that." Heather said. "If he has a good lawyer..."

'My mother is best; nobody has ever beaten her before. Peter is no different."

Heather sighed. "Plus, even if I do, do this, what's going to stop him from going after those I care about?"

"He'll be in jail. He can't hurt you from inside there." Kenny said.

Gabriella shivered. That's what she had thought and yet…her father was in the hospital and she had yet to go visit him.

"Hey, look, today was supposed to be fun, and forgetting about the bad stuff. So the next person who even thinks about Peter will be tickled." Troy warned.

"How do you know what we're thinking about?" Heather asked.

He just chuckled. "All right, fine, the next person who even mentions Peter's name…will be tickled."

Everyone just looked to each other. Nobody said a word. It was like; they had nothing to talk about except for Peter.

"Really?" Troy asked.

Gabriella giggled. "What?"

"Nobody has anything else to talk about?"

"Oh no, we do, I was just waiting for Heather to mention…he who shall not be named, so I can tickle her." Kenny chuckled.

Troy laughed with him. "So, do you go to West High?" He asked changing the subject.

"We both do." Kenny nodded.

"Not the best school ever. I can't wait to get out of there." Heather said.

"Why don't you transfer over? I did." Gabriella answered.

"I wish, but our parents want us to finish the semester. They believe just because Peter is gone we're safe."

Gabriella scoffed. "That's not true. If anything you're in even more danger because of his friends."

"Tell me about it. They never leave me alone."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "They can't survive without him so they bother us instead."

"They want to make, Peter proud so when he returns he'll be happy and pleased with them."

Both boys just watched the girls go back and forth. The girls stopped and looked to the boys.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You do you realize what you just said?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You mentioned, Peter."

"You both did." Kenny smirked.

The girls looked to each other and squealed. They both stood up and took off running. The boys laughed and started after them.

Just as the girls reached an open grassy areas the boys caught up with them and gently tackled them to the ground. Both boys attacked their girlfriend's most ticklish spots as the girls laughed breathlessly with soundless laugher, as they squirmed and tried to fight their hands away.

The boys stopped and the girls panted softly. "That wasn't nice." Gabriella said.

"You loved it." Troy smirked.

"Not with you attack my ribs."

"Yeah," Heather agreed. "Or when you go after my stomach."

The boys laughed. "You were both warned."

"Well, sorry, but he's been on my mind a lot lately. It's hard not to talk about him." Heather said.

"Ouch, not what guys like to hear from their girlfriends mouth." Kenny teased. "I think she needs to be punished more."

"She did just mention Peter…again." Troy nodded.

"Guys, leave her alone, she's right, it's hard not to think about…Pe…" Troy looked to her with a smirk. "…him, when the trial is tomorrow." Gabriella defended.

"The whole point of today was to make you forget about him and forget about tomorrow ." Troy said.

"As hard as it is, you girls really need to try and forget about him. He's not worth it." Kenny nodded.

The girls just looked to each other and sighed. They both nodded.

"How about a game of basketball?" Gabriella asked.

"That's my girl." Troy smiled and kissed her head.

Heather shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Kenny asked.

"We can do girls against boys." Gabriella suggested.

"We will lose."

"So what? We can still have fun."

Heather shook her head. "I don't want to play basketball. It makes me think of…well…him."

"How? He was the worst player in history." Troy said.

"He was the captain of the West High Knights, he wasn't that bad." Heather said.

"Troy is better than him." Gabriella defended.

"You say that now, but I'm sure when you were dating him you thought he was the best player there was." Heather said.

"Stop it!" Gabriella growled. "You know nothing about when I was with him."

"Easy, Baby." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Why are we seriously still talking about this freak? He's nothing more than a bug under our shoe and you two are acting like he's the King of the world." Kenny sighed angrily.

"Sorry if I can't just forget about him, like you can. You weren't the one sexually assaulted by him, you weren't the one he got all his friends to bully, and you weren't the one having your parents lives threatened. You weren't the one he has abused physically and mentally." Heather snapped back.

"Hey, hold on, we may not have been physically effected like you two have but we're effected by it just as much because it effected you two. Did Peter hurt us the way he hurt you? No, but we are still hurt by his actions because he hurt you and that hurts us." Troy explained.

Heather sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Kenny. I don't know what wrong with me."

Kenny went over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's ok, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry too."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what I'm going to do next."

She looked confused but shrieked when he lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. He pinned her arms to her chest and continued with his raspberries. She screamed in giggles. Troy chuckled as he watched.

"Want to help me?" Kenny asked.

Troy laughed. "Sure."

He got down next to them and tickled her stomach as Kenny blew raspberries. Heather screamed in laughter squirming around. "Gab…help!" she choked out.

Gabriella rushed over and jumped onto Troy's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled and leaned back and reached behind him and tickled her sides. Gabriella squealed in giggles. The boy laughed.

"Stop!" Heather screamed."Can't breathe!"

Both boys stopped and Troy sat up. The girls panted but smiled none the less.

"Ok, I've learned my lesson no more talking about….him." Heather said.

Me too, no more protecting Heather from tickling torture." Gabriella teased.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm just kidding."

"Let's head back to the courts and have some cookies and brownies." Troy said.

"You go; I've got to use the restroom." Gabriella said.

"Me too. Way too much laughing." Heather nodded.

"Ok, meet you girls back at the table. " Troy said.

The girls and the boy walked away from each other.

Just as the girls were leaving the bathroom they heard and voice behind them.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella gasped as she spun around. "What…how…" Gabriella was so speechless she couldn't move.

Heather looked confused at the older woman standing in front of them. "Who are you?"

"Maria Montez." The woman said. "You must be a new friend of Gabriella's?"

"Yes, my name is Heather. Montez? Are you Gabriella's mother?"

"Yes, indeed I am. It's wonderful to meet you."

Maria turned to Gabriella "How's your father?"

Gabriella turned snow white and started to shake uncontrollably. Her heat started to beat a little faster.

"Is he still in the hospital? You blame Peter don't you? Well you're wrong. It wasn't him. Just remember something, tomorrow no matter what happens to Peter, your father's attacker will still be out there roaming the streets free as a bird. So really…you won't be getting any justice for him. I look forward to the day he dies. I can't wait to have you back."

Gabriella's breathing increased. "St-stop." She stuttered.

Maria just smiled. "It was good to see you. Have fun tomorrow, and when you're on the stand tomorrow talking about Peter, just remember your poor father in the hospital, scared, alone, and hurting, and that you're not doing a think to get justice for him."

Then she looked to Heather. "Goodbye."

Maria walked away. Heather turned to Gabriella who was panting hard and shaking. "Come on; let's get back to the guys." Heather said gently.

Instead Gabriella sunk down to the floor and started to cry hysterically, her body just trembling beyond control. Her breathing was hard and coming out in pants.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a new voice said.

Heather turned and saw a bushy haired boy walking toward them. She flinched but stood her ground. Gabriella needed her.

"None of your business stay away or I'll scream..."

"Whoa, Calm down. I'm a friend of Gabriella." The boy said as he knelt down in front of Gabriella.

"What happen to her?" the boy asked.

"I'm really not sure. Her mother was here, talking about her dad and Gabriella just shut down." Heather explained.

"Her mother?" Chad asked shocked gently examine Gabriella for any wounds or bruises.

"Yes. I don't understand, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Is Troy here?"

"Yes, he's at the basketball court with my boyfriend Kenny."

"Ok, we need to get her to him."

"I've tried. She's un responsive."

The boy sighed and leaned looked to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabster, it's Chad, I can take you to Troy but I need you to help me, all right? I need you to wrap your arms around my neck, can you do that?"

Gabriella nodded softly and lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Chad's neck. He lifted her legs and carried her bridal style as she buried her face into his neck and continued to cry.

Chad stood and followed Heather out the door and back outside.

* * *

><p>On the courts Troy and Kenny were laughing when Kenny noticed something.<p>

"Troy, why is a bushy haired boy headed this way with our girls, one of them in his arms looking really upset."

Troy looked up and gasped. He stood and rushed over meeting Chad about halfway. He put his hand on Gabriella's back. "What happen?"

"I'll explain in a minute, just take her." Chad said.

He switched a still hysterically Gabriella over to Troy. She clung to him tightly and cried into his chest as he gasped for air.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here, Baby, I'm here. You're safe." Troy cooed gently to her ear.

She whimpered but her breathing and heart rate dropped back to normal. He continued to comfort her as Kenny came over.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know yet, Chad?"

"Maria was back. According to this girl she was asking all kinds of questions about her father." Chad explained.

"I knew she was the one who did it." Troy muttered.

"She also said that…" Heather spoke up softly but stopped.

"Said what? Please, Heather, tell me." Troy begged.

"It was something about Peter maybe getting what he deserved but Gabriella wouldn't get justice for her father."

Troy sighed and growled softly.

"What is going on? Who is Maria and what happen to her father?" Kenny asked.

Troy sighed once more and hugged a still crying Gabriella to his chest. "It's a long story."

"We've got time." Kenny said.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the head. "Can I tell everyone?"

She nodded her head against him.

Troy went on telling the others all about Gabriella's past with her mother. He left out the part of Peter asking Maria to hurt Carlos in fear of Heather changing her mind and not testifying. He just blamed it all on Maria.

"That's crazy." Kenny said. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"Is she going to be ok?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

Yet, deep down, he knew there was a very good chance Gabriella was going to be a lot more hesitant to testify tomorrow. He just hoped he was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok this time I promise next chapter is the trial, but will Gabriella get her confidence back to actually testify or did Maria scare her too much? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	13. The Trial

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This chapter is very long but also it's finally the trial lol two chapters later :P Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

><p>After that, Gabriella remained shut down but what worried Troy most of all was that she didn't speak a word the rest of the day. If she wasn't speaking how would she testify?<p>

When he got home that night he called out for his mom who came running in.

"Mom, Gabriella saw Maria at the park and now she isn't speaking." Troy told her.

Lucille knelt down by Troy, who had Gabriella on his lap, "Gabriella, Honey, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your head right now. Are you scared, shocked, angry, hurt, anything. You've got to talk to us so we know how to help you."

Gabriella ignored her and turned her head away from her, burring it in Troy's shoulder.

Lucille sighed.

"Can we postpone the trial?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, I can try but I honestly doubt it. We need to try and get her to speak."

"How?"

"Say anything you can think of, even if it sounds stupid just say it. I've got a few phones call to make now."

Lucille rushed off. Troy sighed and looked back to Gabriella. She had her face buried in his shoulder so he couldn't even tell if she was awake or not.

"Baby, are you awake?"

Again there was no response.

"You don't have to speak to me but can you at least nod so I know you're awake?"

Gabriella nodded softly.

I'm glad, I have a very important question for you. It's so important that I need the answer right away. My questions is….what color is the sky?"

Gabriella didn't even look up at him. She continued to keep her face buried and not respond. Troy sighed. "Come on, Baby, Please, I just want to help you. Please can you tell me how I can do that?"

Gabriella looked up at him. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water but no words came out. She looked down and shook her head.

"It's ok, you're trying." Troy soothed as he rubbed her back. "Let's try something really easy. What's your name?"

Gabriella opened her mouth again but still nothing came out.

"What's my name?"

"T-T-T-Toy…"

Troy chuckled. "Close enough."

He kissed her head softly. Lucille came out from the kitchen.

"Well I've got good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

"Bad news." Troy sighed.

"I can't move the trial date. It's happening tomorrow."

"So what's the good news?"

"I spoke to a doctor, the way Gabriella is acting is perfectly normal. It's all part of shock. The doctor told me that it's very possible that Gabriella really does want to speak to us but she just physically can't. Her voice is just gone. But, the good news is that the doctor said this shouldn't last more than a few hours, at the longest and few days."

"Days?"

"At the longest, but she said there was no physical harm done to her so it should only last a few hours."

Troy sighed. "She wants to talk, I can tell. Is there any way we can communicate with her?"

"I don't know, maybe, if we got her a pad and pen do you think she'd write?"

Gabriella nodded her head and looked to Lucille and nodded again.

Lucille smiled. "OK, hold on."

She left the room for a minute and came back with a pad and pen. She handed them to Gabriella. She took the pen and slowly started to write something. What do you want me to write?

"All we want to know is what you're thinking right now. What you feeling towards seeing your mother again. It can be one word or a million words, just describe to us what you're feeling."

Gabriella started to write again. When she was finished she bowed her head. Writing it, then reading it, just made it all the more real. Scared, Maria is right what she told me is true. 

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that even if Peter went to jail and we got justice for ourselves it wouldn't matter because the person who hurt Carlos is still free and walking around."

Lucille sighed. "That's the last thing Gabriella needed to hear right before the trial."

Troy and Lucille wanted to tell Gabriella that it was a lie that Maria was wrong but they couldn't. She was right, no matter what happen to Peter, Maria was still free and walking around, while her father lay in a coma at the hospital. There is no justice in that.

"What do we do?" Troy asked.

Lucille sighed. "We need to find a way to prove Maria did this."

"What good will that do? Troy asked. "It's only going to make her run and hide better."

Lucille sighed. "If we have proof she is guilty of something I can convict her and make a case against her.

Gabriella quickly started to write something on her pad. No, no trial, Lucille, please, please, no trial! 

"Honey its ok, it's ok. There will be no trial I promise. But I do promise you that we will get justice for your father no matter how long it takes. I won't rest until we do."

Gabriella just nodded. They'd get justice and he'd still be in a coma, so really, until he woke up, there was no real justice.

"Why don't we go visit your father?" Troy suggested. "He normally gives you strength when you need it to the most."

Gabriella shook her head frantically.

Troy sighed. She hadn't been to the hospital to see her father since she learned about the attack and Troy knew it was because she was scared. But Troy also had a funny feeling Carlos needed Gabriella if he was ever going to wake up.

Lucille sighed too. Things had gone from bad to worse. She just hoped Gabriella got her speech back by tomorrow otherwise things were going to get even worse. "Are you still worried about the trial tomorrow, Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded.

"What scares you?"

Seeing Peter again, having to tell a bunch of strangers what he did to me, not having Troy close to me when I get scared and

"And what, Angel?" Troy asked her gently. "You can tell us anything. Maybe we can help you if you tell us."

I'm scared because I know…I know my dad won't be there.

Lucille sighed. She had good feeling this was part of it. Last year when Gabriella had to testify against her mother, and she needed comfort she went right to her father and with just a simple hug he gave her the strength to continue and stand up to her mother.

I'm tired, I'm going to bed. 

Gabriella got up and walked into the bedroom. Troy sighed. "Mom, what are we going to do? Carlos has always been the one to give Gabriella that extra strength when she needed it. Even when he was in jail, he helped her with the bullies at school, then at the trial last year, She doesn't want to do this if Carlos can't be there with her."

"She doesn't have a choice, Troy; hopefully tomorrow she'll be more willing to speak and ready to tell everyone what happen."

Troy just nodded and sighed once more. "Why do I have to sit in the audience? Why can't I be up front with you and her, it might make Gabriella more comfortable."

Lucille nodded. "I'm going to make some calls and see if I can make that happen. You're right, it would help Gabriella."

Lucille got up and left the room. Troy really hoped things got better by tomorrow, but deep down he had a funny feeling they wouldn't.

* * *

><p>The next day was the big day and nobody was looking forward to it. Troy had to practically carry Gabriella into the court house. She refused to go and refused to be there. But the good news was that she was talking again<p>

Gabriella and Troy walked to the court house. Gabriella had her arms wrapped around Troy's waist and was hiding her face in his side. He had his arms wrapped just as tightly around her The closer she got to the room the further she tried to pull away, but Troy but he was holding her at his side.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm right here, and it's ok." he said. He knew there was nothing stopping her from going back into her silent state. Troy felt Gabriella start shacking against him. He knew if she got too scared she wouldn't talk again He picked her up and carried her into the room.

He gently sat her down in her chair and sat next to her. He had been allowed to sit with her so he sat down next to her and instantly buried her face in his shoulder. She knew the second she looked up she would see Peter and if that happen she'd lose all confidence in herself.

Troy rubbed her back. "Shhh, shhh, I'm here, Angel. I'm right here." He cooed in her ear. "Peter isn't in here. It's ok if you want to look up."

Gabriella looked up and looked around. She sighed in relief. It was just her and Troy. She looked to Troy and whimpered "I'm so scared. I don't want to see Peter."

"You won't, my mom will be sitting on the other side blocking your view and just look ahead or at me."

"What about when he comes to testify?"

"Just look at me or the table. Don't look at him."

Lucille came in and walked over to them. "They're bringing Peter in now."

Gabriella whimpered and hid her face again.

Peter walked in with a cop and in handcuffs. "Hey, there is my favorite girl. I missed you so much. Don't you worry, Baby. I'll be out of here soon and we can continue on with our life."

Gabriella whimpered and buried her face dipper clinging to Troy's arm. Troy wrapped his other arm around her protectively and glared.

"Don't let him get to you, if you lash out you'll be removed from the court room and Gabriella needs you more than ever." Lucille said. "You've got to do your best to ignore him."

Troy nodded softly and kissed Gabriella on the head as he rubbed her back.

The door opened and someone walked in.

"Oh look, it's my second favorite girl in the entire world." Peter smirked.

Lucille and Troy turned their head to see Kenny and Heather. Heather had their back to them, buried deep in Kenny's arm, looking as if she was trying to run away but Kenny was stopping her.

"Shut up you sick freak!" Kenny growled.

Lucille got up and went over to them.

Peter was released and sat down in his chair. He looked to Gabriella and smirked. Troy glared on him. Lucille came back over and sat down. "I just told Kenny the same thing I told you. You both need to keep your cool through this entire trial. One outburst you'll both be forced out"

Troy nodded and looked to Gabriella. She was important, not Peter.

* * *

><p>Finally the trial started. They spoke with a few friends of Peter, his parents, and teachers. They called Heather's name and she whimpered as she went up to the stand.<p>

Lucille went over to question her first.

"Ms. Johnson, will you please tell this court out Peter Anderson? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, Peter isn't my boyfriend. He never was. I've had the same boyfriend since I was 13. Peter was a guy who loved me and could never take no for an answer."

"Did you ever at any point, even if only for a short while, like Peter?"

"Romantically, you mean?"

"Or as just a friend."

"I never liked him romantically. I never really liked him as a friend either. He was always bullying other girls in school and starting rumors. So I never really liked him as a friend either."

"Bullying and starting rumors, were any of those directed at you?'

"The bullying was, yes, but he never started a rumor about me."

"In what ways were you bullied?"

"Physically, mentally, and…well sexually."

"Sexually, you mean Peter touched your private spots?"

Heather nodded and her voice grew softer. "Yes."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. In any of those attack were you raped?"

"No, my boyfriend Kenny always came to save me before it got that far."

"What about physically, what kind of things would he do?"

"Hit, kick, punch, bite…"

"Bite? Like with his teeth?"

"Yes, and sometimes he'd use objects, like baseball bats, or hammers."

"That sounds terrible. Mentally, what would he say to you?"

"I was fat, and I was ugly, nobody would ever love me. Things like that."

"I see and did you ever tell him to stop or tell someone about this?"

Heather shook her head. "No, I was too scared."

"Of what?"

"Peter threatened the life of not only myself but my family and Kenny as well."

"No further questions."

Lucille went and sit down. Peter's lawyer got up and went over to her.

"Ms. Johnson, you may not have been attracted to my client but you asked for him to touch you and make you feel good, isn't that right?"

"No, I'd never ask that. The only person I'd allow to touch me is my boyfriend Kenny."

"So you've been touched before, Peter?"

Heather nodded. "Yes, but I wanted it with Kenny. I never wanted it with, Peter."

"Are you sure you didn't want it, even just a little tiny bit."

"No, I never wanted it, even for a minute."

"Are you sure?"

Objection asked and answered." Lucille said.

"Move on, or sit down." The judge said.

"Of course your honor. Ms. Johnson, please tell me about the day Peter sexually assaulted you."

"I was at school…getting my books from my locker. He came up behind me and spun me around and pinned me to the locker. "I told him to get off me and go away. He didn't listen. He told me not to tell anyone or he'd kill my entire family while I watched. Then he started touching me while I screamed and cried. Kenny came over and rescued me."

"Did you tell, Kenny?"

"No, but he isn't blind he saw what was happening, and he told the Principal. He was expelled from school and transferred somewhere else."

"No further questions."

Heather let out a sigh of relief. She went back over to her chair and shared a hug with Kenny.

"Do you want to leave?" he whispered to her.

"No, I want to stay for Gabriella." She answered back.

He nodded and kissed her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A few friend and family members of Heather went up to speak after her and the principal of West High as well.

After that it was Gabriella's turn. She and Lucille went up and Lucille started her questioning.

"Now. Miss. Montez, I understand you are scared and it is ok. I am going to ask you a few questions you just take your time answering them and tell me as much as you can." Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Miss. Montez, please tell who Peter Anderson is to you? You used to date is that correct?" Lucille said.

Gabriella said nothing. She looked at the floor as tears fell from her eyes.

"Miss. Montez I understand this is hard and scary but you really need to answer my question. Just take a deep breath and do the best you can. There are no wrong answers." Lucille said.

Gabriella shook her head.

Lucille sighed. "Your honor, one second." She held up her pointer finger. She went over to Troy and whispered something to him.

He got up and went over to Gabriella. He hugged and kissed her head. "You can do this, Baby. Just look at me, right at me." he cooed.

She shook her head.

"Come on, baby, please" Troy begged. "I know you're scared but it's ok. Just tell the truth. Just keep your eyes on me, Angel. Don't think about Maria, or Peter or anyone else, just talk to me. It's just you and me, nobody else, all right?"

She nodded and he went back to his seat.

"He um…he used to be my boyfriend, but we broke up." Gabriella started softly and shyly. She looked at Troy. He sent her a small wink and she settled down.

"What caused you to break up?"

"He had wanted to have sex with me and I wasn't ready so he broke up with me. The next day at school I found out he had started a rumor that I had spelt with all the guys on the basketball team and that's why he broke up with me."

"I see…what happen after that?"

"The entire basketball ball team, teamed up on me and…and they all beat me...to a bloody pulp."

"Was Peter a part of this?"

"Yes, he was the leader, he told the others what to do."

"After that you transferred to East High, is that correct?"

"Yes, I didn't see Peter at all after that."

"Then when did you see him again?"

"After he hurt Heather, he was transferred to East High. Peter and I were put in the same class and were paired for marriage project. Peter took things too literally and believed I was really his wife."

"What's wrong with that?'

"Well, he didn't treat me right. He acted like I was his slave and spoke to me as such, always bossing me around."

"Was he abusive too?"

"Yes, physically, mentally, and sexually."

"Ok, Miss Montez, last question. It is not easy but must be answered. "What happen the night you were sexually assaulted?"

Gabriella went deathly white again. She started shaking. "N-no, I…I can't."

"I know it's upsetting, but we need to know, what happen that night."

"He…he came in through my balcony doors. He started talking about how angry he was because I cheated on him."

"But, you weren't his girlfriend nor wife, how could you cheat?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't cheat. He had caught me in the middle of a tickle fight with my boyfriend Troy so he believed he was cheated on. He said the only way he'd forgive me was if I slept with him. I said no but he…he wouldn't give up. He backed me up until I fell onto to the bed then…then from there…from there he… HE KISSED ME AND TOUCHED ME IN PLACES NO ONE SHOULD TOUCH! HE KISSED PLACES NO ONE SHOULD KISS! HE…HE…HE…HE…HE" Gabriella started crying and hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. She just gasped for air as she cried.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR, SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" The judge yelled.

"NO!" Troy yelled. He knew a doctor would only upset her more.

He ran over to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. He went under her shirt and scratched her back and said "Shhh breathe, Baby its ok. Shhh I'm here Shhh, I'm right here shhh." He softly started to sing to her.

She instantly calmed down. Her breathing went back to normal.

"Your honor can we stop this please?" Lucille asked. "She is in no shape to continue."

"I'm sorry, but she needs to finish" the Judge said

"Well, I have no further questions."

"Oh, I have plenty." Peter's lawyer said.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she started to cry again. "NO! I CAN'T! I CANT! I NEED HIM! I NEED HIM!"

"Shhh, shhh, Angel, shhh, need who?"

"My daddy! Please!" she begged through her tears.

"Oh my, Sweet Precious Angel," Troy cooed. "He is here, he is here, he's right here." Troy told her putting his hand over her racing heart. "He's right here and he's so proud of how strong you're being. You've got to keep being strong, Maria was wrong; if you put him in jail you'll be getting Justice for your father because you'd be getting justice for yourself. Trust me, that's the only justice he'd care about. He'd want to see Peter pay just as much as any of us. You can do this, you're strong."

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

Gabriella inhaled and ex-haled a shaky breath and nodded. "Ok, I'll finish."

"That's my girl."

Troy kissed her head forehead. He got up and went back to his seat.

Peter's lawyer went over to Gabriella. "I only have one question for you. If you loved Peter, and you really cared about him, why not sleep with him?"

Gabriella shrugged. "If he really loved me and cared for me he would have waited for me to be ready. I had the sex talk with my parents when I was 13, I know the risks of having sex too soon and I was not mentally or physically ready. My parents always taught me to say no and I was strong enough to say no. I'm not ashamed of that."

"You don't feel guilty for not pleasing your man?"

"Nope. There are other ways to please a man other than sex."

"Um…what about when you were paired with him, it didn't bring back old feelings?"

"Oh no, it did, but not feelings of love, feelings of fear, of discomfort, of not wanting to be alone. Those are the only feelings the project brought back. I do not like Peter, he's betrayed my trust and he'll never get back. If he gets off free he will continue to torment me, Heather, and any other teen girl he crosses paths with."

"Um…n-no further questions."

"You may step down."

Gabriella climbed down and looked at Peter and smiled. Suddenly…he wasn't so scary.

She sat back down next to Troy and smiled. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered. "So is your father."

She nodded. "I did it for him."

Troy kissed her once more and pulled away.

A few more people went up to talk, Peter included and finally the jury left to make up their minds.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes they returned.<p>

"We jury found Peter Anderson guilty of physical, mental, and sexual assault on two women."

"Peter Anderson, I hereby sentence you two ten years in prison."

Everyone sighed in relief and cheered happily as Peter was taken away. There were hugs all around and everyone was happy again.

Troy looked to Gabriella and frowned. "What's the matter? You don't look happy."

"I am," she said softly. "I'm very happy Peter is going to jail it's just…"

"You wish your father was here?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy pulled her into a hug. She had faced one fear of Peter, now she had to face her other fear of going to see her father. It may be the only way to save his life…but could she do it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN whew that was such a long chapter, but Peter finally got what he deserved so I'm sure you're all happy. But the story isn't over yet. Maria is still on the run and Carlos is still in the hospital so any thoughts on what will happen to them? Is Maria ever going to be caught? Will Carlos live? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	14. Happily Ever After

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the last chapter guys and I just want to thank everyone who added me and my story to their alerts and favorites and also to those who left a review. You guys are the reason I continue to write story after story so thank you so much. Info on my future story is at the bottom A/N, Until then enjoy this last chapter:**

* * *

><p>A couple months went by and Gabriella continued to refuse to go visit her father. Because of which she had countless nightmares during the night of him dying or Maria killing him. She still hadn't been caught which upset Gabriella to no end.<p>

But, on a brighter note Heather and Kenny were allowed to transfer over to East High and both made friends with Chad. The three of them rejoined the basketball team with all new players. Both Gabriella and Heather gained more confidence in themselves and no longer feared being alone at school. Nobody teased or bothered them about Peter anymore either. Life was pretty good; if only Gabriella would get over her fear and go visit her father life would be perfect.

"Troy, Troy? Troy!"

Troy was pulled from his thoughts by Chad. They were currently out together, just getting some lunch, alone with Gabriella, Heather, and Kenny.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Troy asked.

"I want to know what you think of that kid on our team the one with the epically amazing free throws."

"You mean Jordan?"

Chad nodded.

"He's a great player, and a real nice person. Why do you ask?"

Chad shrugged. "Just curious, he has the best free throws on the team. "

"Yeah he does."

Gabriella shook her head. "Nah, Troy has the best free throws on the team." Gabriella said.

"Awww thank you, Baby." Troy said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her head.

"Nope, you're both wrong, Kenny has the best free throws." Heather said.

"No, Troy." Gabriella argued.

"No, Kenny."

"No, Troy."

"No, Kenny."

"I love how neither of you bother to say my name." Chad joked.

The boys laughed as the girls playfully fought back and forth. The girls both burst into giggles.

Everyone went back to their food.

"So, Troy I heard they're going to be voting on a new team Captain." Chad said. "I'm voting for you."

Troy chuckled. "Thanks, but I really don't care. I mean, if I get it, that's great. If I don't get it, that's great too."

"You're so modest." Heather smiled.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "I had my turn being Captain. I feel like it should go to someone else."

"Like Kenny." Heather squealed.

Kenny laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not much of a leader type. But thanks for the confidence boost, Babe."

Out of nowhere, Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "Are you sleepy?"

She often got tired early these days because of her lack of sleep. She shook her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

Again she shook her head, which worried Troy.

"Baby, what's the matter? Talk to me."

Gabriella slid her head from his shoulder down his arm and onto his lap. Now Troy was really getting worried.

"Baby, hey, what's going on?" he asked stroking her hair.

She didn't respond, she only buried her face into his lap. Troy looked to his friends. "Did any of you see what happen?"

They all shook their heads now worried for Gabriella. Troy gently lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

"Gabriella, you need to tell me what's the matter, so I know how to help you."

"I feel funny…a bad kind of funny." She muttered softly.

"Funny bad, like you feel sick?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, not sick, just…funny."

"Can you try to explain to me what is making you feel that?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know what it is but I just feel like when we go home something very bad is going to happen."

"To you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Not to me, to my dad. It's happen right now, but we won't know until we get home."

Troy sighed. "Gabriella, you're dad is fine. I promise you. There are guards outside his door so Maria can't get in to see him, and nobody else has reason to want him dead."

Gabriella shrugged once more. She casted her eyes downward. "You told me to explain my funny feeling to you, so I did. I can't explain it better than that."

With that she laid her head down on his lap again, hiding from her friends. Troy rubbed her back and looked to his friends worriedly. She would continue to worry until her dad woke up, but she refused to go see him to help him wake up, so how was this ever going to end well?

* * *

><p>Later on they went home. When they walked inside Lucille was waiting for them.<p>

"You guys should sit down. I've got some news."

"Good or bad news?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella sat down on the couch.

"Well that depends...I have some good news but as a result I have some very bad news."

"Does this concern my dad?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yes, actually, it does. How did you know?"

Gabriella shrugged once more. "it's just a feeling..."

Lucille sighed and nodded. "It has to do with both of your parents."

Gabriella froze and turned three shades whiter. Troy pulled her tighter into his arms.

"Your mother has finally been caught...that's the good news. The bad news is...your father is the same and the doctors feel it's best if we just...well if we just let him go."

"Pull the plug?" Gabriella asked just barely above a whisper. "They want us to take him off the only machines that are keeping him alive right now? They want us to murder him?"

"No, we aren't going to murder him, Gabriella. We'd be…we'd be ending his suffering." Lucille said.

Gabriella shook her head, wiping furiously at the angry tears that leaked out of her eyes. "No matter what you call it, its murder and I will not agree to this. I hate you for even suggesting it."

She stood up and stormed out of the room. Lucille sighed. "She took it better than I thought she would."

Troy sighed too. "Mom, did the doctors really suggest that?"

Lucille nodded. "They said if he hasn't woken by now, he never will. Honey, I don't like this anymore than you do. Please believe me when I tell you that. "

"I do, Mom, and Gabriella does too. She's just hurt."

Lucille nodded. "I know. Look, Troy, the doctor said that if a miracle happens and he woke up, we wouldn't have to pull the plug. In other words, if we can get Gabriella in there to see her father we might have a chance at saving him."

"Yeah, it's easier said than done. Gabriella is scared to death of going to see her father in the hospital."

"I know, but she needs to face her fears if she wants to save her father's life. You're the only one she'll listen to, Troy. You need to make her see that."

"Mom, what if I convince her to go, but it doesn't make a difference and Carlos dies?"

"He won't. Look, it's hard to explain, but do you remember me telling you that when I'm struggling with something and I just can't handle it on my own, your dad comes to me in my dreams and tells me how to handle it?"

Troy nodded.

"He came to me last night and he told me that if we wanted to save Carlos, Gabriella had to face her fear and go see him. It's the only possible way. If she doesn't Carlos will die."

Troy sighed. How would he convince her to do this? She was so scared of the hospital. She'd never agree to it. He got up and followed Gabriella into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs with her face buried in her knees.

"Oh Brie…" Troy cooed.

He went over to her and sat down next to her pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm sorry, I don't hate your mother. I don't."

"I know, Baby, I know. She knows that too. You're upset and it's natural to take out your anger on someone."

"What am I going to do? I can't let him go."

"I have a plan, if you're up for it."

Gabriella looked up at him and he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "If your dad wakes up, they have no reason to pull the plug. If that happens you get to prove the doctors wrong. Your dad is strong and he's going to wake up, he just needs more time right?"

Gabriella nodded. "You're the only one who understands it."

Troy smiled. "No, I just understand your heart."

Gabriella blushed and smiled softly. "So what's the plan?"

"You. You need to go to the hospital and you need to talk to your father. You need to give him a reason to wake up."

Gabriella looked down. "I don't like this plan anymore."

Troy smiled softly and lifted her chin to look at him. "It's the only way to save your father's live. If you're scared, I'll come with you, but you need to face your fears and go see him. It's the only way your father will wake up, Brie. It's our last option, other than pull the plug."

Gabriella sighed and her eyes filled with tears. "I want to go see him, Troy. I really do, I'm just so scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Seeing him, what if he doesn't look the same? What if he's scary looking or has a lot of cuts on him."

"Baby, it's been several months since the crash any wounds he had would have healed. He's just going to look like he's sleeping."

"But all the machines?"

"Maybe we can have the nurse help us, and she can tell us what each machine does and how it helps your father."

Gabriella shrugged and nodded. "Is he going to be in pain?"

"No, he's sleeping he feels no pain."

Gabriella nodded softly and spoke even softer. "I'll do it. But only if you come with me."

Troy smiled at her bravery and nodded back. "Of course, I'll come with you."

Lucille knocked on the door and entered. "Are you two ok?"

"I'm so sorry, Mama, I don't hate you. I love you." Gabriella said quickly.

Lucille chuckled. "Honey, it's ok. I understand you were just angry. My feelings weren't hurt. I'm just sorry I had to hurt you with the news."

Gabriella nodded. "I'm going to wake him up. Troy and I are going to wake him up."

Lucille nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. We can go first thing tomorrow visiting hours are over now."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "No, I can't. Not tomorrow. If I don't do this now I'll lose my confidence and change my mind. It has to be done tonight, or I won't do it."

Lucille sighed but nodded in understanding. "I'll make some calls and see what I can do."

Lucille left the room and Gabriella sighed. Toy rubbed her back. She was already starting to lose the confidence in herself again. He just hoped it didn't vanish all together.

A couple minutes later Lucille walked back inside. "I have some good news. They're going to let you come see him, but only because I told them you wanted to say goodbye. But you just tell him what you were always going to tell him to wake him up. They just have to believe you're saying goodbye."

Gabriella nodded and inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "Let's do this."

The three of them left and went to the hospital.

* * *

><p>They arrived in just a few minutes and went inside. After checking in with the nurse they all went to Carlos's room.<p>

Gabriella stood outside shaking.

"Just take a deep breath. You can do this. I'm right here. I promise." Troy told her.

Gabriella nodded and went inside, stopping at the doorway. She gasped at the sight of her father. He was laying flat on his back, white as snow with tubes and wires coming out on both sides of him. Gabriella quickly spun around and buried her face in Troy's chest.

"No, no, no, I changed my mind, I changed my mind, take me out, take me out!"

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok. I'm right here. You're strong, you can do this. I promise. I'm right here, just turn around."

"No, no, no." she whimpered.

"Shhh, Baby, you can do this. I promise it's ok; you've got to wake him, Angel. Otherwise the doctors are going to pull the plug."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled shaky breath again. She turned around and looked at her father.

"Wha-what i-is tha-that tu-tube com-coming ou-out of his mo-mouth?" she whimpered. "An-and what ar-are tho-those thin-things in his no-nose."

"They are making sure he has oxygen in his lungs, so he can breathe. Just remember none of those wires or tubes are causing him any pain."

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you ready to move closer?"

Gabriella nodded. They locked hands and Gabriella went over to her father and sat down on the stool. Gabriella took her father's hand in one of hers while holding tightly to Troy's.

"Daddy? Daddy it's Gabriella. I'm here because you have to wake up. The doctors are saying they're going to take you off life support if you don't wake up. So Troy told me I had to come and tell you to wake up so I can tell the doctors they were wrong."

Troy chuckled softly.

"So, you have to wake up so Troy can be right. Peter is gone, Daddy. He's in jail and now Maria is in jail too. I got justice for us both now you just have to wake up so we can celebrate together. Please daddy, please wake up, please."

Gabriella gasped suddenly. "Troy, he…he squeezed my hand."

Troy smiled. "Keep talking."

"Daddy, you can do it. Just open your eyes. Wake up so you and Troy can team tickle me, so you can give me raspberries when I call you old, so you can give me away at my wedding and spoil your grandchildren rotten. Daddy, wake up so I can finally be happy and finally sleep peacefully. "

Carlos's eyes fluttered but then slowly opened.

"DADDY!" Gabriella screamed.

She jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Troy smiled. "Easy, Baby, he might be sore."

Gabriella pulled away. "Sorry, Daddy, are you ok?"

"I'll go get a doctor." Troy said.

He left the room. Gabriella smiled at her dad. "Peter and Maria are both in jail, Daddy. Isn't that great? Guess what else? I stood up to Peter at the trail. I'm not scared of him anymore."

Carlos smiled weakly and gave her thumbs up.

"How come you can't talk?"

Carlos pointed to the tube come from his mouth.

"Oh…does it hurt?"

Carlos shook his head. Troy came back inside with a doctor and Lucille. The doctor removed the tube and gave Carlos some water.

"I love you, Gabriella." Carlos spoke.

Happy tears filled Gabriella's eyes as she hugged her father. "I love you too, Daddy. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Gabriella rested comfortably on the bed cuddled into Carlos's side. He looked to Lucille and Troy. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"It was our pleasure. We love Gabriella." Lucille smiled.

"I hate to interrupt, but I need to take Carlos back for a few tests to make sure everything in his brain has healed the right way. You're going to have to leave.

"No!" Gabriella cried out fearfully clinging to her father tightly. "No, no, no!"

"Hey, hey, Gabriella, Honey, I'll be ok. I promise. Just go out with Troy. I promise I'll be ok." Carlos soothed.

"No," she whimpered. "No, Daddy, I don't want to leave you."

"It won't be for a long time. I promise as soon as the tests are over you can come back and cuddle with me."

"No." she whimpered as her eyes filled with tears. "No, Daddy, no."

Troy went over to her and rubbed her back. "Gabriella, sweetie, it's going to be ok. The doctors aren't going to hurt him. They just want to make sure he's ok and that he won't go back into a coma."

Gabriella rolled onto her other side and lifted her arms to Troy. He smiled gently and lifted her into his arms and held her bridal style as he buried her face in his neck. He walked out into the hallway as the doctor took Carlos away.

* * *

><p>He returned a few minutes later with Carlos and got him settled back into his room. As soon as he was allowed Troy took Gabriella back inside and let her cuddle right back into her father's side. They all waiting anxiously to get Carlos's test results back.<p>

"Daddy, what if they tests come back bad?" Gabriella whimpered.

"They won't. I feel fine and I'll be fine. I promise." Carlos told her.

Gabriella just nodded softly. "Daddy, was it really Maria who hit you?"

Carlos nodded. "She ran a red light. Her smirking face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

"She's in jail now. They caught her trying to sneak in here to see you and she was caught." Lucille explained.

"Good, servers her right and Peter is in jail too now?"

"Yes, Gabriella was very brave and stood up to Peter." Troy told him.

"That's my girl." Carlos smiled.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Nobody messes with me and gets away with me."

"Oh Mr. Toughie now?" Carlos teased. "I can break that."

He started to tickle Gabriella and she started to laugh. "Troy help." Gabriella laughed.

Troy smirked and went over to Gabriella and started to tickle her too. She screamed in laughter squirming to get away.

"Stop it!" she cried out in giggles.

Troy and Carlos stopped and chuckled. Just then the doctor walked in. "Your test results have come back clean. We're going to keep you over night, but then you can go home tomorrow."

"Wonderful, thank you, Doctor."

The doctor just nodded and walked away. They all shared a group hug. Peter was in jail, The kids at school finally stopped teasing them, nobody called Troy Bad Boy Bolton, her father was awake and healthy, she had wonderful friends and family, it was official, Gabriella's life was now perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN as usual cheesy ending but I'm never good with ending my stories. So what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts, and favorites on me and this story! You guys are what keeps me writing each time so thank you very much! Now as always a brief look into my next story: **

**Storage Love: Everything is perfect with Troy and Gabriella until one day Gabriella goes missing, after a few months she is pronounced dead. Troy never gives up and one day while getting something for his father at a storage place he hears a crying sound coming from a storage unit. Who is this girl and can save her when nobody believes Troy really hears her? **

**I'll have it up as soon as I can! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes, cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
